Terra's story
by Lady-Nanaki
Summary: Terra leads a normal life living in Balamb Garden, at least until the SeeD exams start...
1. Chapter 1

Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing.

'The field exam is today!' She jumped out of bed and ran around the dorm frantically. She brushed her short, red hair and styled the spikes whilst searching for her field uniform with a toothbrush in her mouth. Terra Diego had recently transferred to Balamb Garden from Galbadia Garden to finish her studies before the field exam in Dollet. Her bright blue eyes shone in desperation as she ran into the bathroom. Her best friend, Kai, was sitting on her bed laughing to himself. Terra popped her head out of the bathroom and sneered at him. Kai immediately stopped laughing.

'You've got 'til this afternoon!' Kai stated. Kai had short black hair and brown eyes and had the strangest personality Terra had ever known. Very crazy! She guessed that this was why they got on so well.

'I don't care!' Terra replied, emerging now fully clothed in her blue uniform. Kai still wore his regular black jacket and three-quarter length trousers. He was in no rush. 'It's better to be ready early for these things.' Kai just shook his head and muttered 'typical women' under his breath. 'Ok, I'm done.' Terra said suddenly.

'Thank Shiva!' Kai said sarcastically and began to leave the dorm. Terra followed close behind as they began down the long corridor that led to the centre of Balamb Garden.

'We need to get a little training in before this afternoon.' Terra started as they passed the car park on their way round the central pillar. She withdrew two long katana from the sheathes on either side of her waist and smiled.

'Come on then!' Kai sighed as he began to pull a shotgun from inside his jacket, but as he did so, a brown haired teenager wearing black and carrying a gunblade ran past them towards the front gate. 'Looks like someone forgot to get Ifrit first.' Kai and Terra laughed as they marched towards the training centre together.

The training centre was empty except for a couple of SeeD candidates getting in some final training. The pair walked round together and through the gate into the main section of the training centre.

'There's something!' Kai shouted as he ran off. Terra looked over and saw him charging towards a Buel, shooting wildly. When being serious, Kai's shooting skills were unmatched, but now however, he was just being himself. Terra charged in and struck down with her first katana, slicing off one of the Buel's tentacles, whilst Kai took out another. She then sent both of the swords straight into the gut, where they stuck. Terra watched as the Buel sank to the ground and vanished. It was dead.

'Damn Terra! Why do you always get the final shot?' Kai said. Terra laughed and began cleaning green blood off her katana with a random leaf.

'Could all SeeD candidates assemble at the control panel please for team forming. Thankyou.' An intercom buzzed over in the background.

'Shoot! Lets go!' Terra cried, running off, slicing another Buel in two mid run.

'Terra! Wait!' Kai called as he ran after her out of the training centre and into the large centre room. When he finally caught up with her, she was waiting impatiently at the control panel. Suddenly, a female SeeD walked up to them, followed by a tall, blonde woman dressed in orange.

'Xu! Instructor Trepe! Who am I with?'

'Calm down!' said Xu, the female SeeD. 'Here comes your team members now'


	2. Chapter 2

Terra looked on as a young man with short, black hair and a girl with long, silver hair and glasses walked down the corridor towards them. The boy was wearing flamed trousers and a black leather jacket whilst the girl was wearing a mid-length blue skirt and a shirt. They were chatting comfortably amongst themselves.

'LOZ!' Terra screamed and ran towards the girl.

'Whoa! Calm down there girl!' Loz exclaimed as Terra hugged her. The man just smiled.

'I'm Zack by the way.' He began as Terra released her grip on Loz. Loz pretended to choke as though she was finding it difficult to breathe. Terra smiled.

'Hi.' Terra replied shaking his hand. She turned round to look at Kai, who was hanging his head. Terra's smile dropped as she, Loz and Zack walked over to him, Xu and Quistis Trepe. Terra came up behind him and gave him a hug. 'You're in a different squad, aren't you?' She asked. Kai sighed and nodded his head. Terra had always been there for him. If he now had to work in a different group without her, then there was no chance that he would become a SeeD. It was almost impossible that Terra wouldn't and then he'd be left all alone whilst she went on dangerous missions and met new people.

'I'm in squad A.' he said. 'You're in Squad C with those two and he's the leader.' Terra followed Kai's finger to Zack who stood there with a look of triumph on his face. This was not fair. She has always been one of the best fighters in the Garden. Why hadn't she been made the leader?

'Well, Zack. This is your second time right?' Quistis suddenly asked. Zack nodded. 'What happened last time? You felt sick didn't you?' Zack blushed.

'Sort of, yeah.' He grinned. 'I was bitten by a bite bug and it got infected.' He explained to Terra, Loz and Kai. 'It was half way through the exam and I had to be taken out. This time i'm gonna do it!' Zack punched his fist in the air. Terra just smirked and turned back to Kai.

'Don't worry.' She said reassuringly. 'You'll pass. I know you will.' Kai smiled and was about to speak but was suddenly interrupted by the same teenager who passed them at the training centre, running towards them. He ran past them again and stopped in front of the two women.

'Ah, Squall. Here you are. You're in squad B. You'll be paired up with Zell Dincht, quite a lively young boy.'

'Lively? He's just loud. Can't I be with someone else?' Squall asked. Terra and the others began to walk away to leave Squall to his angsting and passed a blonde haired boy with a tattoo doing backflips down the corridor.

'Show off.' Loz exclaimed. The group walked together to the dorms where they had been informed to change into their uniforms. Terra waited outside as Kai emerged first, followed by Zack, then finally Loz. They walked together to the car park and chose a blue car which left the garden as soon as they were seated. It seemed a lot larger inside than it did on the sat wit Kai and continued to reassure him that everything would be OK. He had refrained from joining his team members and planned to meet them at Balamb village at the docks. Zack was staring out the window and Loz was playing with her hair absent mindedly. Suddenly, Zack called out.

'We're here! Look at those ships!'


	3. Chapter 3

The car drove through the town, down into the harbour where the boats were moored. It seemed like they had gotten there before anyone else as there were still all five boats moored. The car stopped just by the entrance to the docks and reversed in to park. Terra jumped out first, eager to get started. Everyone else got out a little less enthusiastically than her and together, they walked forwards to the docks.

'Squad C?' a voice called to them. Zack marched forward and held out his hand to the man who had spoken. He took Zack's hand and shook it, then continued to speak. 'Captain Zack I presume. Here is you boat.' He pointed towards the nearest vessel. 'I will be your guide and Instructor for this trip and I will fill you in once we are inside. After you.' Zack led the way into the boat, closely followed by Loz. Terra stayed outside with Kai. 'I'm afraid you're going to have to come inside' the man called to Terra. Terra gave Kai a big hug then left him on the docks to wait for his team members. She climbed into the boat and was closely followed behind by the man. She sat down next to Loz who smiled over at Zack, who seemed to be flexing his muscles. Terra smirked and turned to face the front of the boat where a large screen was set up. The boat jerked forward to move out of the way for others at the dock.

'So boss, what's the plan?' Zack suddenly asked.

'The name is Keane, Zack, and the plan is this' Keane began explaining the diagram to them. Apparently, they needed to back up the Dollet enforcement and remove any Galbadian threat from the harbour and car hire docks. They were then to keep their post and look out for any other Galbadian soldiers.

'Seems simple enough.' Said Loz, who had removed a shuriken from off her back and was stroking it lovingly. 'I haven't used this in a while now.'

'What! Since this morning!' Zack exclaimed. Loz just nodded and laughed. 'My weapons however are these fists of mine. I trained with that Dincht kid back in the Garden' he said whilst rubbing his hands together. Terra sat with her legs crossed and her mind focused on the task ahead. She didnt care how many Galbadian soldiers she cut down, as long as she got her SeeD uniform at the end of it.

'That's everyone.' Keane said suddenly. 'Time to go!' Terra jumped as the boat lurched forwards for the second time and accelerated. She felt every bump as the boat hit the waves and landed again on the flat water. 'Get ready!' Keane said and pointed them to the door. Terra felt the boat come to a sudden halt as they landed on the beach. The stern opened up and they saw for the first time the massacre that was taking place. 'Ok! Go and secure the harbour and Good luck!' Zack tipped his head in acknowledgement and led the way onto the beach. They ran together up the stairs and through the archway that led to the docks.

'Ok! Let's secure the centre' a voice called out from behind them. Terra turned round and saw a teenager in a long, white coat run off, followed by Zell and Squall.

'Hurry up Terra!' Zack shouted from behind her. Terra came to her senses and followed them down the long street to the harbour. 'Weapons ready!' Zack yelled from in front as he steamed towards a group of Galbadian soldiers who were surrounding a pair of Dollet soldiers. Zack leapt in and punched one of them square in the face. Blood spurted out from his nose. It was obviously broken. Terra felt something shoot past her head as Lozs shuriken span towards the group, cutting of the arm off another soldier. Zack was still attacking his one whilst the other three were moving towards Loz. Terra jumped forwards, wielding her katana and drove one of them down into the head of the first, slicing it cleanly in two. The other two soldiers backed away slightly but Terra sped forwards and flurried, slicing Galbadian body parts in every direction. Terra stopped and noticed the mass carnage on the floor around her. Zack had managed to finish with his soldier and Loz landed the final shot, cutting off the head of hers. They both looked towards her, panting.

'Fucking hell!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'Holy shit!' Loz shouted as she looked at Terra. 'You've improved!' Terra shrugged. She had learnt how to fight like this ages ago. It wasn't anything special. Zack suddenly grinned.

'This is great!' he said. 'Now we can take on more of those bastards!' Zack shot off towards the dock and Loz quickly followed. Terra looked around. The two Dollet soldiers that had been surrounded by the Galbadians were on the floor, cowering as she neared them. She knelt down next to one, who quickly hid his face.

'What's wrong?' she asked them. The man just shook his head. She stared at his face. 'I won't hurt you. I'm from Garden.' This seemed to lighten his spirits a little. He smiled feebly whilst the other began to speak.

'Such strength is not natural, especially in a woman.' He said shyly. Terra was surprised. She didn't expect that the Dollet men would be scared of her. She was only 17 and wasn't even a SeeD yet. 'I'm sorry.' The other man said suddenly. 'I didn't mean to offend y...'

'It's fine.' Terra said forcefully whilst standing, cutting the man off mid sentance. She shook her head and ran in the direction of Zack and Loz. When she caught up with them, they were in the middle of a fight with three more Galbadian soldiers. Zack punched hard and sent one of them hurtling into the sea. He stopped and noticed Terra looking at them.

'A little help!' he called whilst turning to help Loz with her two. Terra was afraid. Such strength is not natural. She kept on hearing it repeated in her head. How had she become so strong? She had trained in the same way as everyone else. She had taken lessons with Irvine Kinneas at Galbadia Garden. Irvine would shoot from his sharpshooter and she would deflect them with her swords. He was such a nice guy. He always wore a wide-rimmed hat and a brown trench coat and always had a way with the ladies, but Terra had lost contact with him once she left the Garden. 'YO! TERRA!' Zack shouted. Terra came round and saw one Galbadian soldier had gotten Loz in a headlock and Zack was attempting to help whilst fending off another. Seeing Loz in danger spurred her into action. She leapt towards the soldier and sliced off his arm, causing his grip to be released and a clean stream of blood shoot onto Loz's face. Loz wiped her face clean then dove for her Shuriken, which she sent soaring into the Galbadians head, where it stuck fast. The soldier collapsed onto the ground. Loz walked forwards and placed her foot on the galbadian's head, wrenching the shuriken out of its skull and looked on at Zack, who was still fighting his soldier.

'Leave him to it.' Terra said. 'He could gain a little more experience if we left him to it alone.' Loz nodded in agreement and began to scour the surroundings for any more soldiers. Terra watched as Zack applied the final blow, knocking this one backwards into the ground. Zack rubbed his fists and walked over to Terra.

'This is as far as we go.' He said to her. 'Where's Loz?'

'She's gone to scour ahead.' Terra replied. Zack looked shocked at this remark and ran off towards where Loz had gone. 'Wait up!' Terra called. 'What's wrong?' but Zack didn't answer. He continued to run on, searching around in alleyways. 'Where is she?' Terra asked as she finally caught up with him. Zack spun round menacingly.

'Why did you let her go off on her own!' he shouted. Terra was taken aback. Zack seemed so angry with her. 'God knows where she's gone!' he screamed as he ran forwards. Terra just stood and stared. Tears began to well up in her eyes. Suddenly, a large sound behind them caused Terra to turn round. The comm. Tower on the top of the hill had been activated. She watched as a young teenager ran up to them. He stopped suddenly and tried to catch his breath.

'Squad C?' he asked between breaths.

'Yes!' said Zack angrily. The boy jumped back.

'Jason from Squad A.' he said whilst holding out a hand. Zack just looked at it. Jason removed his hand. 'We're to withdraw. Assemble at the beach in 30 minutes.' With that, Jason sped off again.

'We can't leave without Loz!' Terra cried. She grabbed Zack's arm as he began to walk away towards the beach. He threw her off.

'We have no choice!' he yelled. 'She probably has the order anyway. Terra couldn't believe what she was hearing. Hadn't they been good friends earlier, walking and talking together down the corridor? Terra looked behind her for the last time and followed Zack back through the archway and towards the beach where the boats were waiting. She climbed on after Zack and looked out to the dissaray of Dollet which they were about to leave behind. Terra stared into the distance. She could see a large cloud of smoke coming down the hill from the comm. Tower. She ignored it and kept a look out for Loz.

'Where are you?'


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Terra sat down on the edge of the boat, her feet dangling in the water. It was almost time to leave. There was a large amount of crashing and shooting coming from the town and she hated herself for letting Loz go out there on her own. What could be happening to her? Had she been captured? She may be being tortured right now whilst she sat comfortably in the safety of the boat's hull. Zack had ignored her ever since she got back. Was it because he was upset? It must be. They were close friends and she had sent her off possibly to her death.

'Stop it!' Terra said to herself. 'Don't think such things!' Terra sunk her head into her hands and wept. She had known Loz since she was little. They had lived in the same village in Winhill until they were 11, when they went their separate ways. Terra was sent to Galbadia Garden and Loz was sent to Balamb. They hadn't seen eachother in years and when they finally do meet again, she sends her away again. Terra's thoughts were soon interrupted by a large crash. She looked up and saw Squall, Zell and a girl she recognised as Selphie Tilmitt running across the beach, followed closely by a giant robot! Terra jumped backwards as the hull doors began to close and the boats begin to steer away from the beach, leaving behind Dollet, and Loz. Terra jumped to her feet and began hitting her fists against the side of the boat. Loz was still out there and they couldn't leave her, but it was too late. It only took 15 minutes for them to reach Balamb docks and by that time, Terra had already given up hope that Loz had made it back.

'Well done everyone!' Keane said as they came out of the boat. Terra just shrugged and walked faster to catch up with Zack. Zack smiled as she approached.

'I'm sorry, Terra.' He said, his smile depleting. 'I tried so hard to get this far. I know you didn't do anything wrong.' Terra gave a weak smile. She knew he was only trying to be nice but deep down, she knew it was all her fault. Kai had obviously spotted her as he came over and immediately gave her a big hug.

'You were right, Terra! It went...what's wrong?' Kai asked as he saw her face. Terra couldn't bear to answer. She just pushed past him and walked off, alone, towards the village. Kai attempted to follow but Zack held him back.

'She needs some alone time right now ok. I'll fill you in.'

Terra continued to walk on her own back towards the Garden. Her mind was crammed with thoughts. Had Loz made it back to the Garden? Maybe when she arrived, Loz would be there waiting. She kept this thought in her mind but soon found herself wandering off the path. Terra looked around. She could see the Garden in the distance but the path had been left behind a while ago. She decided just to head straight for the Garden instead of finding her way back to the path, but, as she began her way back, she heard a sound of rustling behind her. Terra turned round, only to become face-to-face with a swarm of bite bugs, all of which were closing in on her. Terra drew her katana and watched their movements. There were so many of them, it was difficult to keep them all in view. Terra decided to make the first move.

She leapt into the air and drove down into the head of two bite bugs, one with each sword, both of which dropped to the ground, but were immediately replaced in front of her by two more. She moved quickly, slicing bite bugs in two in every direction, only to find that for every one she cut down, another would replace it in the circle around her.

'Shit!' Terra muttered under her breath as she continued to defend herself against the mass of attacks that were aimed towards her. She continued to place her swords in the way but, there were so many of them. She felt as pincers and fangs sunk into her back. She could feel the toxin begin working its way through her body. Her hands shook, causing her katana to drop to the floor beneath her. Her knees began to give way and she fell forwards. She could hear all the bugs swarming around her still, closing in on her as she lay there defenceless.

Bang! A gunshot sounded around the fields. Terra's vision became blurred as she attempted to see what was happening. The bugs began to separate, flying in all directions.

'Te..a! Co.. on ..rra! Yo. Can fig.. th.s!' Everything went dark.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Terra woke up suddenly. Everything was still blurred but she was definitely in the infirmary. The soft smell of lavender and honey gave it away. Dr Kadowaki always had scented candles burning when someone was unconscious. She had burned them when Kai had been brought in here once after being hit on the head by some scaffolding when they were putting up the stage for the Festival. Terra looked around her. On one side, she could tell that Kai was sitting next to her. He was holding her hand and was wearing what she recognised as his black jacket and his hair was standing on end. By the looks of it, he also had a large cut on his face down one cheek. Terra shook her head and sat up.

'KAI! What happened to your face!' she screamed as she gave him a massive hug. Kai pushed her back onto her bed and got her to lie down.

'He was cut badly by one of those bite bugs.' Came a sudden voice on her other side. It was Zack. He was back into his regular clothes and was sitting with his arms folded, a thoughtful look on his face. Zack also had acquired a few scars on his arms. Terra smiled. They had helped get rid of the bugs and had brought her back to the Garden, even though the danger was great.

'Thank you both.' Terra said through tears. Kai squeezed her hand in acknowledgement but didn't speak. Terra realised something was wrong. She looked closer at Kai, her vision focusing. There was a large gash across his neck. Terra reeled back. 'Oh my God! Kai!' Kai hung his head. Tears began to fall onto the bed. Terra sat up and gave him another big hug. 'Zack, what happened?'

'A bug got him round the throat.' He said calmly so not to upset them any more. 'I'm afraid he won't be able to talk anymore.' Terra looked into Kai's eyes and he looked back. It was strange but it was as if she could tell what he was thinking just by his eyes.

'I'm sorry.' She said softly. 'It's my fault.' Kai shook his head.

'Sorry to interrupt, Terra, but, I have the results for the field exam.' Dr Kadowaki suddenly said behind her. Terra looked at the note that she was holding in her hand. This was it but, she didn't care right now. 'I'm afraid all three of you have failed.' She said as politely as possible. Headmaster Cid said that as soon as you are ready, you can go and see him for an explanation Zack nodded in agreement and Terra looked back at Kai. He didn't look surprised but he showed sympathy for her.

'Don't worry.' Terra said to Kai. 'That's not important right now. I always have next year don't I?' Kai smiled and Terra smiled back. 'By the way, Zack,' Terra suddenly remembered. 'Has Loz come back yet?' Zack sighed and shook his head. Terra couldn't believe it. 'We have to find her!' she said, to the surprise of both Zack and Kai.

'We can't do anything!' Zack said angrily. 'Because we're not SeeDs. We're not allowed to go back over to Galbadia. Only SeeDs can travel when they have missions.' Terra pulled off the bed cover and swung her legs round. Kai tried to push her back into bed but she resisted and stood up.

'I'm going to see the headmaster now!' she said irately. 'You're either with me,' she looked at Zack, 'or you can stay here and keep worrying!' she looked at Kai. Zack stood up and helped her to steady herself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Garden was very empty that night. Those that had become SeeDs were having a large ball in celebration in the main hall and loads of people had been invited as either guests along with the new SeeD members or were helping out as waiters and waitresses. Terra sat on the edge of the fountain that surrounded the inner pillar of the large entrance hall that joined to all the rooms. The fish shaped fountains continued to spew great amounts of water almost silently into the pool whilst Terra thought to herself. Headmaster Cid would be at the party with all the other students so she couldnt go and speak to him now. Kai and Zack had offered to help at the party before todays events so were running around the Garden gathering food or showing guests to the main hall. She saw them once or twice but all she managed to get was a nod or a quick hello. Terra stood up and ran her hand along her back. She could feel the scars where the bugs had sliced at her skin. Where she had been bitten, there was a small lump, just below her shoulder blade. She winced as she touched it and withdrew her hand. She still hadn't changed since leaving the infirmary so was still wearing her exam uniform, complete with rips and tears. Her weapons had been taken to be cleaned and disinfected in case any toxin was applied to the blades.

Terra began to walk around the large fountain, looking down every corridor in turn, hoping that she might somehow spot Cid, possibly sorting out some last minute business, but no luck. There was however a couple of people standing and talking down the hall to the training centre. She stood for a second and watched as they began running into the centre. She wondered what they were doing out so late but she didn't question it as she too was out after hours. Terra continued to walk round towards her dormitory, every now and then dipping her hand into the fountain water and dragging it along next to her.

'Why are you out so late young Terra?' a voice suddenly called behind her. Terra knew that she would be in trouble, but she turned anyway, only to come face to face with Headmaster Cid himself. Cid was a short, ageing man with dark, brown hair and glasses and he always wore the same red waistcoat. Terra smiled at him. 'It's ok. I know what you're thinking about. How about you come to my office with me for a little chat hmm?' Terra nodded and followed quietly behind Cid as he escorted her to the lift that led to the second and third floors, the third being where Cid's office was situated. 'I've already spoken to Zack and Kai' Cid began as they entered the lift. Terra looked up interested in what the headmaster had been talking to them about. '...and they think it's a marvellous idea, well, I think Kai was interested.' Terra giggled even though she knew it wasn't very nice, but she knew that Kai would rather she found a funny view about this than to be sad all the time.

'What were you talking about?' Terra asked as the lift reached the top floor. Cid stepped out and beckoned Terra into his office. There, standing at the front desk, were Zack and Kai, both of which had obviously had some either very good or very interesting news. Terra walked in and stood next to Kai, who looked at her with a smile.

'Well lady and gents,' Cid began as he sat down at his desk. 'The reason you were not administered as SeeDs is because of the incident at Dollet.' He looked from Zack to Terra and then looked at Kai. 'The reason you were not made a SeeD Kai is because of your lack of confidence. You have great skills when it comes to fighting with others but when on your own, you seem to falter. I hope you understand.' Kai looked at the floor but nodded.

'Sir,' Terra started. 'What are we going to do about L...'

'Hang on a moment I was getting there!' Cid answered back impatiently. Cid was a very nice man but he wasn't very patient. 'Your friend Loz, was captured by the Galbadians'. Terra gasped at this news. The other two seemed unphased. They had obviously already heard. 'I have decided that I need to send in some secret enforcements to bring her back.'

'Who are you sending?' Zack asked. 'Are you sending some of the new Seeds?' Cid shook his head.

'No. They have already been hired.' Cid replied. 'Instead, I will be sending you three.' Kai clapped a hand to his mouth as if to stop him being sick. Zack stood completely still, staring at Cid. Terra didn't know what to say. 'I believe it is your responsibility.' Cid continued. 'You will leave tomorrow. I have already arranged a boat to take you across to Dollet. There, some Dollet enforcements will escort you to Galbadia Garden where you will receive your final orders.'

Terra couldn't believe it. She was going home.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Terra lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Herself, Zack and Kai had been given a mission, a mission that only SeeD members were qualified to do. Did Headmaster Cid know something that they didn't? Terra's katana had been fully decontaminated now and hung back on the wall next to her exam uniform, which she had attempted to sew up a few hours ago, but gave up after the third time of it ripping open when she tried it back on. She looked at them glowing in the moonlight that shone through the gaps in the blinds on her window and sighed. She loved those swords. The hilts had been crafted from red steel and were carved into the shape of a dragon, which curled itself around the hilt and partly up the blade itself. She had been given them just before she left for Galbadia Garden by her uncle and treasured them above most things. Her thoughts however were wandering on the task ahead of her. Before long, she fell asleep, still thinking of what to expect when she went back to Galbadia garden.

A loud knock on the dormitory door woke Terra with a start. She jumped out of bed and sleepily made her way across the room and opened the door. Zack stood there, dressed in his long, flamed trousers and black jacket. He smiled at the fact that Terra was still in her pyjamas.

'Come on sleepy head,' he announced as Terra stood there rubbing her eye. 'We've gotta meet at Balamb docks. Cid says we've got about an hour before we have to leave.' Terra ran back inside her dorm after proclaiming 'shit!' and causing Zack to laugh. She grabbed up her clothes that had been thrown on the floor and left for a couple of days now, and ran into the bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later wearing tight black trousers with a red skirt and a white shirt with one sleeve and an intricate dragon pattern on the side.

'Whoah! I think you like dragons!' Zack said sarcastically. Terra gave him a 'duh' look and grabbed her katana off the wall, sheathing them onto her back. She couldn't wear the back sheathes with her school uniform as the collar got in the way, but in her normal clothes, it was the easiest way to carry and unsheathe them. 'Ready?' Zack asked with an annoyed tone. Terra nodded and they walked out together down the corridor to the large central room with the fountain. There, they met Kai, who was sitting down with a crowd of young students admiring his scar.

'How'd yoo get that then mr?' Terra heard one ask.

'Can't yoo speak mr Kai?' asked a young girl. 'Yoo had such a lurvely voice mr Kai.' Kai smiled as the kids kept querying him and getting frustrated, as they couldn't get an answer.

'Look! Look! Its miss Terra!' a young boy screamed suddenly. 'She can help us!' Terra smiled as the children began paying her their full attention asking questions such as 'how'd it happen?' and 'can play with your swords?'

'He saved my life.' She said to them and grabbed Kai's arm, 'but we really need to go now kids. I'll tell you more some other time.' The children waved frantically as the trio walked away from them towards the main gate. Zack joked about how Kai had become an attraction and Kai just smiled. It seemed he was getting used to it now and Terra was proud of him.

The journey to Balamb was short. They only encountered a couple of beasts, including a bite bug, which Terra had grown a fear of and stayed back whilst Kai dealt with it from afar with his gun. Balamb village was as lively as ever as they strolled through towards the docks. Whilst walking past the station, they noticed that Squall, Zell and Selphie were booking train tickets.

'I guess they're the lucky ones who became SeeDs then.' Zack said as he realised what Terra was looking at. 'Never mind. They probably deserved it' Terra nodded in agreement. Whilst passing the hotel round to the harbour, Terra was surprised as a man came up to them and wished them good luck in their mission. Terra guessed that he must of thought they were SeeDs and just shrugged it off.

The boat was moored at the second dock as they entered the harbour. It was different to the ones they had used before, much calmer and friendlier looking. Terra clambered on board and looked back into the village. She saw the train leaving the station and sighed. Their journey was beginning too.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dollet came closer and closer into view as the boat coursed across the waves. Kai was sitting by the edge of the boat, letting his hand stream through the water as they went along. Zack stood at the front of the boat, staring forwards as the mountain ranges of the Galbadian continent came closer into view. There on top, stood the now activated comm. Tower. The boat began to slow down as the docks of Dollet drew nearer. The Galbadian soldiers had obviously left because the docks were full of the hustle and bustle of a regular days shopping. The boat moored and Zack was the first to step off onto the docks. Kai and Terra followed closely behind as they were escorted to the end of the dock, where they needed to wait for their Dollet escort. Terra sat down on one of the mooring posts and pulled out one of her katana. She examined the blade carefully but then jumped as she saw someone staring at her from behind as a reflection in the blade. She span around to see a man, roughly her age, with long, red hair that was tied back and had a fringe that stuck up at the front. Terra couldn't help but stare.

'Balamb Students?' the man queried. Zack stepped forwards and held out his hand. The man grabbed it and shook.

'Zack Denning.' He said coolly. 'This is Kai,' Kai nodded, '..and Terra.' Terra smiled shyly. The man smiled back. 'Ready for orders mate.'

'Ok, 1,' said the man pulling his hand away, '..the name's Hayden Morpheus, not mate.' Kai laughed silently and Terra suppressed a smile, '..and 2, I'm not giving you the orders. I'm coming with you to Galbadia Garden.' Terra was happy with this news. She placed her katana back in her scabbard then stood up next to Hayden. He was wearing a long black trenchcoat and had a clawed weapon on his left wrist. Around his head was a band that wrapped under his fringe and underneath the rest of his hair so that it wasn't visible. His smile was so sweet that even though he was standing in a pose that showed confidence and strength, he seemed lost and gentle. 'We'd better be on our way then.' Hayden said, slowly walking away from the docks. He turned his head back and laughed as he noticed that no one had actually moved. 'Come on. Do you want to save your friend or not?' Terra noticed Kai smirk sarcastically as he began to follow. Zack had already started moving and Terra had already been following him without realising it.

'So,' Zack began, still taking charge as though they were still in the mission. 'How are we getting there, Hayden?' Hayden stopped and pointed as if to show the way.

'First, we need to travel to Timber; by foot I'm afraid. I haven't been allowed to use a car and I've been told that you have a skilled fighter with you. Terra looked away as she felt all three of them look in her direction.

'I'm not that great,' she said, fingering her belt shyly. 'I mean, I couldn't fend off a few little bite bugs.'

'A few!' Zack gasped. 'Seriously man, she was fighting hundreds! The only reason they didn't all end up dead is because they flanked her and poisoned her!' Kai nodded in agreement and Hayden looked impressed. 'We came to her rescue and I'm afraid now that she has quite a phobia of said bite bugs.' Terra smiled and nodded weakly. She had never been afraid of any of the monsters in the training centre, not even the T-Rexaur, but she ended up being afraid of one of the weakest monsters of all, bar the Tonberries.

'Sounds harsh.' Hayden started as he began leading the way again. 'I once had to try and fight my way through a Marlboro. It was tough and I wouldn't have stood a chance if it wasn't for Bahamut.'

'You have Bahamut!' Terra gasped. Bahamut was one GF that she had always wanted. He was king of the dragons and was absolutely gorgeous. Hayden nodded and grinned.

'Can't we just use him to fly there?' Zack asked. Hayden rolled his eyes.

'Sure if you want to make it obvious!' he said 'Also, you need to remember that Bahamut is a proud beast and won't let anyone ride him like a pet.' Zack snarled. What better way to make an entrance than on the back of the king of dragons? 'Anyway, once we're in timber, we need to catch a train to the southwest station and then travel through the forest that leads to the beach where Galbadia garden is situated.'

'Question.' Terra asked all of a sudden. 'If we're going to Timber, why didn't we just travel with Squall's team? The train they took was en route to Timber. That was the only station Balamb was connected to. Hayden sighed.

'Look love, you're not SeeDs right?' Terra hung her head. 'Well then i'm afraid you're not permitted to travel with them. No-one below SeeD rank can know anything to do with a SeeD mission. The timing of their departure was unfortunate.'

'Aha.' She said.

The four of them left Dollet behind them as they set off across the plains and through the mountains towards the city of Timber. The sun began to set as they walked together along the roads that had been set out to show the way to different cities. There were no bite bugs on the Galbadian continent, which Terra was glad to hear, but there was a new threat. Geezards and Thrustravis. The path grew darker and they could see lights in the distance that signified that Timber was getting closer. Suddenly, Kai stopped.

'What's wrong?' Terra turned back and stood with him. Kai stuck a finger to his mouth to silence her. Terra quietened and listened. In the distance, coming nearer, she could hear a twitching sound, and a lot of it. Terra slowly unsheathed her katana and stood, ready for a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The sound drew nearer and nearer towards the group. They were all standing together, Zack at the front, rubbing his fists to warm them up. Hayden stood next to him, his claw sparking with electricity and Terra stood behind them, her swords next to her, waiting to pounce. Kai stood at the back, holding his gun forwards so he had a long enough range. They all watched as a dark shadow moved towards them and, as it got closer, Terra realised that there were many of them. The shadow split into many pieces, which circled around them, still creating that scratching sound. Terra watched their movements. It seemed like they were literally floating across the ground, as they made no stepping motions. Suddenly, a loud bang came from behind her and the sky lit up a bright red. Kai had set off a flare. The beasts came into sight.

'These are new' Hayden exclaimed as he looked at them. The beasts were almost flat and completely black, except for a broad smile across what looked like its face. It had no legs but long arms that spread into claws. 'These guys don't usually come out of the sewers in Deling city. Creeps.' The creeps drew in nearer to the group but seemed blinded by the light produced by Kai's flare. Terra took her chance and jumped into one of them who soon found itself stuck to the floor by her blade. It screeched loudly and collapsed, before sinking into the ground. The other creeps had now been spurred into action, launching themselves towards Zack and the others. One was knocked backwards by a swoop of Zack's fist whilst another was stuck onto Hayden's claw, and then shot backwards in a surge of electricity. Kai's shots could be heard from behind them and from the sound of it, every one was hitting its target. Terra continued to fight off the creeps. She brought her katana down strong onto the head of one and sliced it clean in two. Black blood spurted out and splashed onto her clothes.

'Yuck!' Terra muttered as she struck down two more in quick succession with one fatal swing. Suddenly, the remaining of the creeps retreated, screeching as they left. Terra stood up straight and watched as they sped off into the distance. Had they scared them away or had something else? Hayden joined her by her side.

'Well, that was easier than I thought.' He said somewhat unsurely. 'I can see that what they said about you was true.' Terra blushed. Hayden smiled at her and looked into her eyes. She looked back. He had such lovely eyes.

'Yeah, this is really cute and all,' Zacks voice emerged behind them. 'But don't you think we'd better get going?' Hayden cleared his throat and began to walk away, switching off his claw as he went. Terra gave Zack a sharp jab on the arm. 'Hey! What! I'm sorry. Did I interrupt or something?' Terra just looked back at him and stuck out her tongue. Kai came over and gave her the thumbs up.

'Thanks Kai.' She said cheerfully. 'I know you'll never leave me will you?' Kai smiled at her and continued walking beside her in the direction that Hayden left. Zack soon caught up. He was just about to speak when a shout came from ahead of them.

'Shit! We've got a problem here guys!' Yelled Hayden. The three of them ran forwards, only to come face to face with a large robot. It looked like a giant, mechanical spider and bore the mark of the Galbadian government. 'I guess this is what scared them away then.' The spider reared back on its hind four legs to reveal a hatch, which was slowly opening. The group stood in shock as a man began to step out.

'Good evening ladies and gents.' He said menacingly as he smirked towards them. 'I'll be taking the young lady now if you don't mind' Terra stood back. Hayden and Kai immediately shielded her. Zack stepped forwards.

'Why do you want her?' he asked forwardly.

'Don't you know my dear boy?' The man chuckled. 'She's an esper.'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

'What did you call me?' Terra asked nervously as she stepped forwards. Hayden grabbed her shoulder to stop her going any further.

'An Esper, Terra.' The man said. Terra was shocked that he knew her name. 'Don't be frightened. I know a lot about you. You're the last of your kind you know.'

'What do you mean the last of her kind?' Zack asked. 'She's human isn't she?' Terra's heart sank. She knew that Zack meant well but hearing the possibility that she might not be human made her feel alone. What has happened to all the other espers? Was her mother in Winhill really her mother? Hayden held her arm tight as he saw that she was distraught.

'Espers are a breed of human that have the ability to call upon the earth's magic and to use it to become stronger and even cast it.' the man replied, staring at Terra in awe. Terra sunk her face into Hayden's chest. She was happy to find that he didn't seem uncomfortable with this and even hugged her in return.

'You can't take her!' Hayden suddenly blurted out. 'We don't care if she's a different race to us, she is still our friend and we will fight for her to the end!'

'Too damn right!' Zack chorused. Kai stood tall and upright in protest to the man's words. Terra was so happy. She had only known Zack and Hayden for a short while but already they would risk their lives for her.

'Fine then. The mistress won't be too happy that we couldn't convince you to come,' the man began. Terra felt her heart release a little but as she did, the man shut himself back inside the mechanical spider and it began to move. 'So I guess we'll have to take you by force!' The spider fell to the earth with a crash, landing perfectly on all eight metal feet. Hayden suddenly released his grip on Terra. He threw her back behind him.

'Stay back, Terra!' He called to her. Terra didn't know what to do. Her friends were going to get hurt and maybe even killed. Would she never find out whether there could be more to her and Hayden? Terra couldn't bare it.

'No!' she screamed as she dove forwards, her katana out in front of her. She ran as fast as she could towards the giant spider, ignoring the calls behind her from Zack and Hayden. She knew that Kai would be protesting too and it raised her spirits. She would die for them. The spider retracted one of its legs and sent it flying forwards, catching Terra square in the chest. She fell to the floor, winded. Her watering eyes looked up towards the giant form that was creeping over her. A bright light began to shine from the centre of its face. Suddenly, three figures ran past her. Terra could hear the sound of gunshots and metal coming into contact with metal. Terra forced herself to stand and dried her eyes. Kai, Zack and Hayden were all attacking the spider with full force, but none of their attacks even made a scratch. She watched as Zack was sent flying by one of the spiders arms and as Kai was propelled backwards by a beam of light. They both collapsed on the floor, knocked out, leaving Hayden on his own. Terra ran back towards the spider, her katana flurrying in every direction, slicing small scratches into the robot's strong armour.

'Hahahaha! You may be strong, Esper, but you cannot penetrate this shell with those pitiful blades!' The man's voice came out clear via a megaphone on top of the spider's head. Hayden yelled and jumped up, slicing the megaphone off, leaving it sparking on the floor.

'That'll shut you up you bastard!' he shouted as he dove in again for another attack. Suddenly, the spider began malfunctioning, it's legs collapsing under its weight. A gunshot sped through the air past Terra's head. It came into contact with some piping, which split open and began spewing brown liquid across the floor. Terra turned round. Kai was standing there, smiling, his gun smoking. He had helped Zack off of the floor and was resting him against his shoulder. Terra grinned at him and then turned to watch as the spider collapsed in a heap. The man and a few others sprang out of the trap door just in time to avoid being crushed. Hayden grabbed the man around the throat and held him up, threateningly poising his claw near his face and allowing sparks to course across it.

'You wanna explain what's going on?'


	12. Chapter 12

Chapte 12

The man wriggled in Hayden's grasp, his face turning blue.

'Let...me...go!' he screeched weakly. Hayden just tightened his grip.

'Hayden! Let go! Youre choking him!' Terra called from behind him, her voice shaking. Hayden immediately released his grip. The man fell to a heap on the floor, holding his throat. Terra walked over and stood in front of him. Zack and Kai were holding the other men back so she felt safe to interrogate him. As she stooped down, the man looked up at her, his breath still sharp. 'Who are you?' Terra asked calmly yet she kept her hands at the ready in case she needed to withdraw her katana. The man hesitated for a second and then began to speak.

'My name is Marvolo.' He began. 'I am a member of the mistresses guard, the highest enforcement.' Terra looked puzzled. Hayden stooped down next to her.

'Who is this mistress?' he asked. The man shook his head.

'I don't even know' the man replied. 'None but her second have ever seen her in person but they say she is most beautiful. She is one with the planet.'

'What do you mean?' Terra asked. The man began to stand.

'I cannot explain.' He said calmly. 'Now, if I may, could I take my fellow guards and return to the mistress, although i feel returning without you would be just as bad for my health as staying here' He stroked his throat. Terra nodded sympathetically and allowed him to pass. The guards wriggled free from Zack and Kai's grip and followed at close quarters. Terra just watched as they left.

'What did you do that for?' Zack queried, an irate tone to his voice.

'He's as good as dead when he turns up without me.' Terra replied. 'There's no need to prolong his pain any longer than is necessary.' Zack nodded and rubbed his arm. By the looks of it, one of the guards had bitten him when trying to escape. 'Anyway, we have a friend to find remember?'

The four of them set off again as soon as dawn broke. The sun was bright today and there were only a few small encounters during their journey to Timber. When they finally reached the small town, they were stopped at the gate by two guards, both of which wearing Galbadian uniform.

'Sorry. We can't allow anyone to enter Timber without valid identification.' One said to them as they approached. The four grouped together and thought. They had to get into Timber but they first had to find there way around these goons. Zack came up with a plan.

'Hey gentlemen,' he said walking up to them casually. 'My friend here is sick and we need to see a doctor. Look at her.' Terra jumped in shock and instantly began feigning sickness. One of the guards came over to inspect her.

'She does look a bit groggy doesn't she. Alri...' SMACK! Zack hit him over the back of the head causing him to drop to the floor unconscious. The other guard was also soon subdued.

'Why the hell did you do that?' Hayden asked angrily. Kai looked at Zack sternly, his arms folded. 'He was going to let us through!' Zack just smiled and led the way through the gates into the main high street of Timber. There were many shops including a weapons shop, which Zack stood outside for 10 minutes admiring a red pair of gloves. He was only pried away from the shop window when Hayden gave him a slight shock with his claw causing him to jump back into reality. Zack continued to rub his arm and scowl at Hayden as they continued towards the train station at the opposite side of Timber. There were a number of trains that left Timber. Some travelled back to Balamb whilst others took you to Deling city or close to the garden. This was the train that they would be taking.

'Ok. We need to wait here.' Hayden suddenly said, stopping right outside the station next to a park bench and some stairs leading down to the pub. 'Our contact will arrive soon and give us our tickets, after that, its straight to north station.' The four waited for around 15minutes, Terra was sitting on the bench having a conversation with Kai by interpreting what he thought by his eyes and Zack was punching and kicking thin air in frustration. Hayden just leant against a post. Suddenly, a woman with white hair appeared, clearly out of breath. 'Liney! About time!'


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Mikota stood and straightened up. Her hair was shoulder length and she wore a pair of ripped trousers and a small red top, which showed most of her stomach. Everyone turned to look at her as she walked towards Hayden, holding out the tickets in one hand.

'There we go.' She said 'and you owe me big time! It wasn't easy getting past all those Galbadian soldiers. Hi!' Mikota had suddenly noticed that the others were looking at her. She smiled broadly and waved to each one in turn. 'Hi! I'm Mikota!' Terra smiled whilst Kai and Zack nodded. 'Anyway,' she continued. 'I got five tickets 'cos I gotta go see someone at the Garden about further training. Why are SeeDs lives always so tough?'

'You're a SeeD?' Terra asked amazed. Mikota nodded proudly and revealed a badge, which said 'Galbadian SeeD level A'. Both Terra and Kai stared at it in amazement. She was barely as old as them but she had already made it to level A, the highest SeeD rank. 'How old are you?'

'16,' she replied to yet more amazed stares. 'I passed when I was 13. Apparently my parents were the same but I haven't seen them in years.' Mikota's expression suddenly changed from happy and bubbly to sad and lonely. Terra stood up and gave her a hug.

'I don't know whether my parents are my parents or not so I know how you feel.' Terra released Mikota and smiled. She smiled back and then they both began to laugh.

'Girls!' Zack said with a tut. Mikota turned and placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Hayden laughed at Zack's sudden scared impression.

'Don't mess with this one, Zack. She packs a real punch.' Mikota pulled out some Nunchuku and grinned. Zack backed away but Kai seemed awe struck. 'Lets get going then.' Hayden said, leading the way into the station. Mikota followed close behind and Zack, Terra and Kai soon followed. Their train was already standing in the station and the group only just managed to make it on board before it started to pull away. The cabin was small but at least it was comfortable. The five of them sat together talking about themselves and gaining some more information about eachother. Hayden had apparently been training at Galbadia Garden as an Instructor, but he failed his exam due to lack of self-control. Zack's grandfather was in the war and had trained as a martial artist and had taught Zack everything he knew. Terra already knew what had happened to Kai. He had been adopted when he was young by his new foster family in Balamb and had grown up across the street from Zell, another boy who he remembered had also been adopted by Mrs Dincht a little while after himself. The train continued on through the fields until late in the afternoon, when it came to a halt at the north station. Many Galbadian students were sitting around, obviously just out to go into Timber or to take the train to Deling on their free periods. The five walked down the steps that led to the exit and followed the path out into the fields.

'Ok then. There's the forest so we just need to go through there.' Said Hayden, pointing into the distance at a mass of trees. The forest was situated between two large mountain ranges. It looked small enough but Terra knew to expect the worst when things looked simple. Hayden led the way as they all set off towards the forest. Mikota kept pulling out her nunchaku and swinging them around as if either to practise, or to scare Zack, as she was getting closer and closer to hitting him each time. Terra couldn't help but like Mikota. She was just like her. She didn't know her real parents an it was nice to have another girl around after spending so much time with only men. It seemed that Kai had taken a shining to her too. Zack however kept his distance. It wasn't long before they reached the entrance to the forest. A path had been set out running through the centre, and it seemed like someone had already been through here recently. There was a chain on the floor, just like the one that Squall wore around his waist. He must have come through here and dropped it, thought Terra. She stooped down to pick it up. Kai crouched down next to her. He smiled and Terra knew exactly what he was thinking.

'You want me to ask her out for you don't you?' She whispered to him. Kai nodded, his grin widening. He glanced over to Hayden then back at her and smiled again. 'Oh no!' Terra said shaking her head. 'I don't like Hayden so...don't look at me like that!' Kai giggled silently. Terra's face had gone bright red. 'Get out of the way.' Terra joked as she pushed Kai out of the way and began to stride across to Mikota.

'Hi!' Mikota said as she approached. 'What's up?' Terra grinned.

'Mikota, would you...' but she was interrupted as a yell came form behind them. Terra span around. Everything seemed fine but, where was Zack?


	14. Chapter 14

'ZACK!' Terra screamed as the group made their way through the forest towards Galbadia Garden. Everyone was searching amongst the trees and behind bushes in a hope that Zack was only playing a silly little game, but Hayden already knew what had happened. He knew that the Galbadians had taken Zack, just as they had taken Loz in Dollet. This was their plan. To take Terra's friends into captivity one by one in the hope of making her fall cleanly into their hands, but he wouldn't let them take her. His emotions had risen to breaking point from the moment he had first saw her in Dollet to now, only 4 days later. When was the right time to ask her? Definitely not now. She was too wound up and distressed, what with two of her friends now going missing. 'Where is he?' Terra said as she collapsed onto the ground. 'It's all my fault isn't it?' she asked, tears filling her eyes. Kai and Mikota both sat down beside her trying to comfort her. Hayden just stood and watched.

'It isn't your fault at all.' He said suddenly. Terra looked up at him.

'But they want me don't they?' she muttered. 'They're taking the ones who are close to me in an attempt to get to me.' Hayden was surprised that she had figured it out so soon but he said nothing.

'That may be true but we can't give up now.' He said, crouching down in front of her. He placed an arm around her. Terra felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up as he touched her and she liked it. She felt comfortable.

'You're right,' she said wiping her face. She looked into Hayden's eyes and she saw them glow as a grin spread across his face. Hayden held out a hand and helped her to her feet. Kai and Mikota stayed seated. They smiled at eachother before turning away to look at Terra, who was now smiling. 'Come on then!' she called to them whilst running off along the path. 'We have a mission to do and it just got even more serious!' Hayden quickly sped after her. It was better that she wasn't left on her own after all. Kai and Mikota soon followed but the group was stopped suddenly as Terra fell to the floor behind a bush, dragging Hayden down with her.

'Everyone get down!' she called behind her. Kai and Mikota fell down beside them and focused their attention on what had attracted Terra's. Ahead of them, a Galbadian car was parked in the middle of the path. Terra peered through the leaves of the bush. There were two men, dressed in Galbadian uniform, one of which was holding a long chain. Terra's eyes scanned the length of the chain until it reached a bundle of clothes on the floor. She tried to look closer but that was impossible without revealing herself. Suddenly, Mikota called out.

'Oh my God! It's Zack!' Mikota was holding a pair of binoculars to her eyes and staring in the same direction as Terra had been previously. Terra looked back at the pile of clothes and noticed it move. Suddenly, a mass of spiky, black hair appeared from behind it. Zack was unconscious but still moving. Mikota made as if to charge out of the bushes but Kai held her back. She looked at him and he shook his head and placed his finger to his lips to say 'keep quiet'. She nodded and continued to watch as the Galbadians began piling things into the back of the car. Terra took her chance. Calling magic from inside her, she cast stop on both the Galbadian soldiers and Zack, who immediately stopped moving. Hayden acknowledged what she had done and leapt up. He ran towards the Galbadians and knocked them over, breaking through the chain that held Zack down with his claw. Sparks flew everywhere and the links snapped into pieces. Hayden picked up Zack in his arms and carried him gently into the back of the car. He then looked around him and signalled that it was all clear. Kai moved first, keeping a look out to make sure that no-one was watching then pulled up Mikota, who ran straight into the back seat of the car. Kai then pulled up Terra and ran with her over to the car. Terra quickly sat in the front passenger seat whilst Kai sat in the back with Mikota and Hayden took the wheel. The engine started with a jolt as Hayden turned the key and they began driving down the path, leaving behind the two Galbadian soldiers, still frozen, lying on the ground in the most obscene positions. The group laughed as they drove away from the pair.

'Almost forgot.' Terra giggled as she cast haste on Zack to bring him back to normal speed and cure to bring him back round. Zack immediately sat up and rubbed his head.

'Ouch' he said and then he realised where he was. 'shit guys, that was quick! Thanks.'

'Thank Terra' said Mikota. 'She's the one who found you and cast the magic needed to get you out of there.'

'By the way, Terra,' Hayden suddenly asked. 'How did you manage to cast that magic without any stored?'


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Terra was stunned to silence. She had always been able to cast magic. She thought that was the way everyone did. Since when did they have to junction magic to use it? Her silence was soon interrupted.

'What's going on?' Mikota asked, looking first to Terra then Hayden and Kai. All three just hung their heads.

'If anyone needs to explain, it's Terra.' Zack suddenly said from the boot of the car. He had completely come around now and was sitting holding himself up whilst the car moved over rough terrain.

'Explain what?' Mikota was getting frustrated. 'What have I missed?' Terra sighed and shook her head.

'According to a Galbadian officer we ran into on the way to Timber,' she began, 'I'm an...an...' but Terra couldn't complete her sentence. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Hayden stopped the car and leant over. He hugged her gently, bringing her into his chest.

'You're an Esper, aren't you?' Mikota said to everyone's surprise. Terra looked up. How could she know about Espers when the rest of them had only found out about them a day ago? Zack had now climbed over the back seat to sit in between Mikota and Kai, collapsing on Kai's lap in the process to a very disgruntled receiving. He stared at Mikota, amazed at how much she knew for being so young. 'My grandfather was an Esper,' She continued to further looks of awe from the others. 'He died when I was young. I guess the magic skips a generation.' Mikota smiled at the last remark. Terra didn't realise she had so much in common with her. She didn't know her parents though so she had no idea whether her parents, let alone grandparents had been Espers. She just knew that she didn't want to be one. Terra returned Mikota's smile and span round in her seat and looked out of the main window. They had parked right near the edge of the forest. Terra wiped her eyes and took a closer look outside. She could see light, shimmering on something in front of her. It was the sea. It had been a long time since she had seen the ocean. Now she knew that she was home. Terra leapt out of the car and stormed towards the beach as quickly as she could. She could hear the others calling from behind her and doors of the car slamming but she didn't care. She even heard a loud curse emerge from Zack's mouth, probably because he fell over from not using his legs in a while, but Terra didn't turn around. The sand felt soft below her feet and the clear, salty breeze was a nice change to car and sweaty Galbadian smell. Terra removed her boots and waded into the water. It felt good having the tide wash between her toes and allowing her feet to sink into the sand. She was still wading as the others caught up with her.

'You had us scared for a second there, Tez.' Zack said to her, slightly out of breath. Terra scowled at this new nickname and continued to watch out to sea. The gulls were flying high above, searching for their next fish meal. She used to come here often with Irvine when they were training. They would sit down afterwards and just chat about anything and everything. Hayden waded into the water next to her. Mikota gave Zack and Kai a sharp nudge and pulled them away.

'We're just going to go and fetch our stuff from the car ok.' She said as she dragged them off with her. Hayden nodded and looked out to sea with Terra.

'It really is beautiful.' He said suddenly, looking at Terra. Terra said nothing but looked down at her feet. They were sinking more into the sand as the waves continued to coarse over them. 'You know, we are here for you, whenever you need someone to talk to.' Terra turned to face him and smiled.

'You've only known me for a week. How could you willingly put your life at risk for someone you hardly know?'

'It doesn't take long to get a good impression off someone.' He replied. Terra smiled.

'I know. I just...I just don't know what I'm doing.' She lifted her hand to her face and brushed away her hair. Hayden grabbed hold of her hand and held it gently in his own.

'Do what your heart tells you to do.' He replied. His voice was soft and soothing. Terra looked at his face. He was staring directly into her eyes and Terra suddenly felt as though she couldn't fail. Her eyes were stuck, gazing into his. She felt him drawing nearer to her, his arms moving behind her back, holding her in a gentle embrace. His eyes continued to stare into hers. Her heartbeat increased as his face moved towards her own. She found herself moving in closer to Hayden's face and soon, they were locked together in a romantic kiss. The waves continued to wash across their feet and the sound of the sea was calm and relaxing. For the first time, Terra felt truly the first time, she felt she could take on the world.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The sun began setting as the group walked back together towards the Garden. Terra liked it here more than at Balamb. She didn't know why. Maybe because of the ice rink and basketball court, or maybe just because it was red. Mikota had stolen her away and was walking ahead of the boys with her. She hadn't stopped talking since she had met up with her again at the beach.

'So?' she had asked. 'What happened?' Terra looked at her and smiled.

'Nothing.' She replied, although she knew that Mikota wouldn't believe her. She put her hands on her hips and pouted, scowling.

'So you won't tell me then. I'm only like your best friend!' Terra laughed at her. She looked so silly. 'So did you kiss?' Her eyes were so wide now that she looked as though she was going to burst until Terra told her what she wanted to hear. Terra's smile broadened and she nodded. Mikota squealed and gave her a tight squeeze. The boys behind them weren't so enthusiastic.

'Look at them taking it like it's a huge deal.' Zack said as the three of them walked together. Kai shrugged and continued to look on as the girls began running and skipping along towards the Garden. Hayden sighed.

'It is a huge deal.' He said. 'I've never felt this way about anyone before.' Kai smiled at him and returned to look at Mikota, who had now fallen over and was sitting on the floor laughing and rubbing her head. He ran his hand across his throat and felt along the scar that protruded from his right ear to his left collar bone. He wished that he could talk again. He could tell Mikota how he felt and maybe he could have a chance at Love. Was it possible for him now? Hayden noticed that Kai was upset and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Dont worry mate. We'll find some way to get your voice back.' Kai smiled and nodded but Hayden pulled him to one side. 'I've seen how you've been looking at Mikota.' Kai lifted his head and looked at Hayden, who put a finger to his lips. 'I won't tell anyone.'

The Garden was coming closer and closer into view as the group continued along the shore, the girls still in front and chatting amongst themselves. Music filled the air as they entered the Garden and students were flying around their heads on specially made jet packs that only the Galbadian Garden had access to.

'Galbadia Garden is the main training ground for those who wish to be pilots and join the forces, unlike Balamb who trained students to become SeeDs, which were Special Forces for hire.' Mikota explained as they walked towards the main gates. Terra ran straight in and gazed around the central hall where light shone down from the roof to a statue in the middle. Nothing had changed. She looked around eagerly in a hope to see any of her old friends, but she guessed they must have been in lessons. Hayden stepped forwards.

'We need to go to the waiting room and make ourselves known. Then, we can see Headmaster Maxine.' He walked off towards a corridor at the far end of the main hall and the others followed. Terra ran up and walked next to him. Hayden looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and reached for his hand. Hayden clasped it and walked with her up the stairs to the second floor of the Garden where the waiting room was situated. Hayden waited outside whilst the others walked into the room and sat down. Terra waited outside with him.

'Thank you.' Terra suddenly said. Hayden looked confused.

'For what?' he replied. Terra grinned.

'For seeing me for me and not for my abilities.' This really confused him.

'How else would I see you?' he asked, leaning in to give Terra a quick kiss. 'Go on. Inside.' Terra walked into the room and sat down next to Mikota, who was smiling at Kai.

'He's so sweet dontcha think?' She asked Terra as she sat down next to her. Terra nodded.

'He really is and he has the most wonderful personality.' Mikota grinned. Terra took her chance. 'Would you go out with him if he could ask you?' Mikota shrugged her shoulders.

'He's really lovely,' she replied, 'but I don't know how I could cope not being able to hear his voice.' She sighed and looked back towards Kai, who was listening to Zack bragging about his 'amazing' fighting skills. Kai was just smiling and nodding as you do when someone's boring you. He managed to catch Mikota's eye and quickly looked away shyly. 'Besides,' She continued. 'I don't think he really likes me.' Terra tutted and shook her head.

'You're exactly his type and..' but their conversation was cut off as Hayden entered the room, followed closely by a man dressed in a red robe and black hair.

'Good evening everybody,' the man said. 'I am Headmaster Maxine. Welcome back Terra.'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Terra smiled as her old headmaster stood at the head of the room in front of a large painting showing the Galbadian landscape. Hayden sat himself down next to Terra and placed his hand on her lap. Terra smiled and turned back to Maxine, who had now removed a piece of paper from his pocket and was unfolding it. Zack and Kai had now come and sat down on the other sofa opposite Mikota, Hayden and Terra and Zack had placed his feet up on the glass table in front of them. Maxine cleared his throat and scowled at Zack, who immediately placed his feet back on the floor.

'As you may have found out already,' Maxine began, 'Your friend Loz has been taken into the hands of a member of the Galbadian government, referred to by her men as 'the Mistress.' Terra nodded, along with the others.

'Do we have any idea where they have taken her?' Zack asked. He had been friends with Loz for a long time before Terra knew him and was obviously very worried.

'We have a few ideas at where she could have been taken.' Maxine continued. 'Firstly, Esthar, where the 'Mistress' resides on her frequent visits there. Also, The Island Closest To Hell where she has been seen on many occasions excavating.'

'Excavating?' Mikota asked suddenly. 'Excavating what?' She looked towards Terra who shrugged. What could this 'Mistress' be looking for that was buried on the most dangerous continent of the world? She didn't exactly want to find out, but she knew that she was going to.

'That's what we're going to find out first.' Hayden suddenly cut in. 'The island closest to hell isn't too far from where we are now and there may be a slight chance that the 'mistress' may be there. If we find her then Loz must be with her.'

'That's it then.' Zack started. 'We're off to Hell!'

Everything was cold and quiet as Marvolo entered the bunker. The Mistress would be furious that he had returned without the Esper, but he had to face her. If he didn't return, he would be hunted down and gutted for incompetence. Face her now and he may just get off with a quick sentence, maybe by her own hand. He prayed for this as he walked into the main chamber where the Mistress remained most of the day, plotting evil schemes and hounding the minds of those unlucky enough to have been captured by her men. Marvolo walked over to where she sat, in a large chair decorated in many fiery patterns. She was sitting with her legs crossed and her hand placed on the head of a young girl, who was sitting on the floor next to her writhing in agony, her eyes clenched tightly shut. The mistress released her grip suddenly and the girl collapsed flat onto the floor, her body spacing. She looked at Marvolo who had now come to a halt in front of her, his eyes transfixed on the girl.

'Welcome back Marvolo,' her voice pierced the silence of the room. Her reddened eyes gazed upon Marvolo who bowed. She was wearing the strangest attire. She wore a red mask that went across her eyes and a crimson gown that reached down to her ankles. Around her shoulders was a shawl that floated around like it was on fire and a tiara on her head that also seemed like flames. Her nails were long and black and she was tapping them impatiently on the arm of her chair. 'Well?' Marvolo swallowed hard.

'I'm afraid, Mistress Phoenix, that the Esper did not cooperate.' He began. Phoenix sat up in her chair infuriated.

'So why did you not just grab her and force her to come?' she asked, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible. Marvolo swallowed again.

'You see Mistress, she had friends with her and they...' Phoenix slammed her fist down on the chair and stood up.

'Friends!' she shouted causing Marvolo to jump backwards. 'Didn't I tell you to capture them?'

'W..we did, Mistress but the boy escaped. At least we have one.' Marvolo looked to the girl on the floor next to Phoenix's chair. 'So she will come eventually.' Phoenix sat back down in her chair and stroked her chin.

'You have come into some use then.' She stated. 'But not good enough!' and she stood up suddenly and shot a large ball of red light straight towards Marvolo, who only just ducked in time. It collided with the guard who was standing by the door, who immediately began to rip in half down the length of his body. Flesh and guts fell from his inside as his body tore apart. Finally, the remaining floating skin collapsed to the floor in a heap on top of the flesh.

'I'll spare you for now. I may need you again later.' She pointed to Marvolo. 'But that will be you next time you fail me. Clear that up!' Marvolo stood up quickly and ran as fast as he could out of the chamber and past the pile of flesh now guarding the door.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The group set off on their journey to the Island Closest to Hell the next day. Terra had failed to find Irvine but she had managed to catch up with some other friends. Maxine had told everyone to meet out the front in the morning where he would be giving them some transport to take them to the coast nearer the island. When Terra had got there, Mikota and Kai were already waiting, sitting on the wall together and holding hands. As she came over to them, she smiled at them and they both smiled back. Mikota stood up, gave Kai a little kiss on the cheek and then walked over to Terra.

'He's so sweet.' She said to her as they stood together at the entrance. 'He asked me this morning in the hall way.' She pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. 'He wrote it all down.' She handed it to Terra who unfolded it and read it.

Mikota,

I've never felt this way about anyone before and I knew from the moment I saw you that we had to be together, I just couldn't tell you how I felt, obviously. So, Mikota, will you go out with me, please?

Love Kai ax

'That's so cute! You can still tell he's shy by the way he writes.' Terra exclaimed after reading it through twice.

'What's this?' came a sudden voice from behind them and the note was suddenly snatched out of Terra's hand. It was Zack. Zack read it out loud whilst Mikota continuously kept trying to snatch it away from him. 'How sweet!' Zack said sarcastically.

'Shut up Zack!' Mikota shouted. 'I don't see you with anyone or even you having any kind of romance inside you whatsoever!' Zack stood shocked as she ripped the letter from his hand and ran back over to Kai, who gave her a hug.

'I was only joking.' He said to Terra.

'It's not me you should be saying that to.' Terra replied. 'Go and say sorry.' Zack nodded and walked over to Mikota and Kai, rubbing his hands nervously. Terra watched as Mikota listened to him and nodded, smiling. Kai also smiled and the two boys clasped hands in a strong handshake.

'You alright?' Hayden had suddenly come and stood next to Terra. She looked at him and smiled. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

'Yeah. Just a little hiccup but its all sorted now.' Hayden gave Terra a kiss and then looked back towards the Garden. The headmaster's car was heading towards them, followed by what looked like three giant, yellow birds.

'Chocobos!' Mikota screamed and ran towards the birds as soon as the car had stopped. Terra had never seen a chocobo before but everyone else seemed to love them. They were petting them in seconds.

'Kweh!' said one as Terra approached. It pulled at its rope to try and get to her but it was tied strongly.

'I think this one's yours.' Maxine said as he stepped out of the car. He untied the chocobo, which immediately ran over to Terra and nudged her. Terra was scared at first but she was soon stroking its beak and ruffling its feathers. 'You're going to have to share them though i'm afraid. We only have three left in the paddock.' Zack immediately jumped onto one, which he had obviously chosen because of its amazing feathers that stuck up all over the place. Mikota and Kai mounted another, which had the brightest of blue eyes, and Terra and Hayden mounted the friendly one. 'Ok then, from here you can ride across the plains and cross the river at the shallow water to the east. From there, just continue east until you reach the coast.' Maxine told Hayden, who nodded and pulled at the reigns. The chocobo lurched backwards and then started off towards the river. The other chocobos followed the first.

The ride was amazing. As the chocobos ran, their heads bobbed up and down, and their movements were fluid. They were incredibly fast and no monsters even tried to attack them whilst they were riding a chocobo. Every now and then, the chocobo would chirp to itself and occasionally turn its head to look for the others.

'I love the noise they make.' Terra heard Mikota say. 'You know the Kweh sound.' Terra laughed at her impression and smiled to herself. It was so peaceful riding on the back of these giant birds but as the time went past, they were getting nearer and nearer to the coast. They had already crossed the river, where the chocobos stopped to have a drink, and the coast was in sight. Now, how were they going to cross?


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Zack dismounted and lead his chocobo to the waters edge. The sea was relatively calm and it seemed like it spread for miles. Zack put his hand to his forehead to block out the sun as he peered out to sea. Hayden and Terra soon joined him and Mikota and Kai followed after. They all stood together, looking across the waves as if hoping that an answer would just show itself, but it seemed a lost cause. Terra's chocobo continued to nudge at her shoulder and she patted it absent mindedly as she thought to herself. Could chocobos swim in such deep water? She doubted it. Their feathers would drown them from water logging. The sun was beginning to set on them as they continued to think and the tide drifted slowly further and further in shore.

'I think we need to make camp for the night.' Hayden said suddenly. He turned around and pulled a bag off the side of his chocobo and began unrolling a few sleeping bags. 'Maxine prepared us well.' He said to the confused looks from the others. Mikota and Kai set off together to gather some firewood whilst Zack helped clear an area to start the fire. Terra sat down on the floor next to her chocobo, which didn't seem like it was ever going to leave her alone. Soon, the fire had been lit and everyone was sitting comfortably around it in their sleeping bags.

'Do you think that she'll be there?' Zack asked as they were roasting small sausages on the fire. Kai grabbed his and stuffed it into his mouth, then spat it out again after realising that it was still hot. Mikota and Terra both laughed and Kai gave them both an evil look. 'I hope she is,' continued Zack, 'then I can give her a pounding for what she's doing to us.' He smacked his fist into his hand as he said this and Hayden nodded.

'I'm guessing you're talking about this 'Mistress' woman.' He said. Zack stifled a tiny laugh that said 'Duh!' and then lay down, looking up towards the stars.

'We need to get Loz back.' He began. 'Its all my fault that she's been taken. I wasn't paying attention at Dollet when that was my main priority, to keep my team safe.' Terra felt so sorry for him. She couldn't see his face but she knew that he was crying. It hadn't been his fault at all and she knew it. Terra unzipped her sleeping bag and shuffled over to Zack, who immediately turned his head away and wiped his eyes.

'It's not your fault at all.' She said softly. 'You did an amazing job at protecting us in Dollet.' Zack snorted. Terra continued. 'If anything it's because of me.' She said. Zack sat up and looked at Terra who was now also looking up at the stars.

'Don't be daft.' He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

'But it is!' she insisted. 'Its because of what I am!' She shouted the last three words, which seemed to bring everyone else to their senses. They all began to listen to what she was saying now. 'She wants me,' Terra continued, 'and she's doing whatever she can to get to me, by taking my friends away from me.' Tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks and she buried her face in her knees. 'They tried to take you too remember.' She said to Zack. Zack still said nothing and continued to listen. She needed to get out some of her pent up stress. 'All because I'm a stupid Esper! I don't want to be an Esper!'

'We don't care what you are!' Mikota suddenly shouted. Kai nodded in agreement and Hayden had crawled over and was sitting with his arms wrapped tightly around her. 'You have been there with us through thick and thin and you're one of the best friends I've ever had!' Terra looked up. Everyone was smiling at her. 'You were before we knew that you were and Esper and you still are now. Nothing has changed exept our knowledge. You are still you. You are still Terra. Our Terra.'

'Do you honestly think that we don't care about you?' Hayden asked. 'I love you and nothing will change that, ever.' Terra began to cry again but this time, it was because she was happy. She was loved and she had the best friends anyone could ask for.

'Thank you, everyone.' She said. 'But it doesn't stop me from wanting to kick that bitch's arse!'

'Here here!' said Zack and gave Terra a huge hug. Mikota, Hayden and Kai all moved in and joined in.

'You think you've got problems!' a new voice suddenly came from behind them. 'Try looking like me.'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Everyone turned round. There seemed to be no one there. Suddenly, a bright light shone to their left. It was coming from the shore. A shadow passed across the light. It was moving towards them. It seemed so agile as it slunk across the ground. As it stood upright, it seemed to take a human form but Terra was shocked to see that it had a tail! It crept closer to them and then jumped, landing in front of the fire, crouched down. It stood up slowly, revealing itself in the light created by the fire. Terra had never seen anyone like it.

'Good evening.' He said as he walked round the fire to where the group was sitting. 'The name's Okami.' Okami was a human-wolf hybrid. His ears were pointed and his legs were bare, which also revealed that they were wolf-like. He had a long, wolf tail and when he smiled, Terra realised that his canines were pointed. She huddled up closer to Hayden, who sat, staring at Okami. 'Let me guess, you're scared?' he asked as though this happened to him a lot. 'Please don't be. Everywhere I go everyone is scared of me.' He took a seat next to the fire and began warming his hands. Mikota was the first to speak.

'What are you?' she asked nervously. Okami smiled.

'I am what I am.' He replied. His words seemed filled with wisdom but also loneliness. 'I am the only like me' He continued.

'I'm so sorry.' Terra said. Okami laughed.

'Don't be,' he said. 'I wasn't born this way.' These words brought on even more confusion to the group.

'Not born like this?' Zack asked. 'So you're not some kind of kid of a woman and a wolf or something?' Terra slapped him across the arm. 'Ouch! Hey! What?'

'Experiments.' Okami interrupted. 'I was taken from my home when I was ten years old by a group who call themselves 'Parody'. Terra looked at Okami with a new interest. He had once been human but he was ripped from his family and experimented on against his own will. 'I did it to save my family.'

'Sorry for asking but, why did you need to save them?' Zack asked. Okami turned to look at him. He didn't seem angry or upset but smiled.

'They were going to take my sister.' He said. 'They wanted to use her because she was 'pure' as they call it. She was only 3. I couldn't let that happen.' The group listened with intent to his story and they found out so much about his torturous childhood. How he had given himself instead of his sister and how they had surgically transferred body parts from a wolf onto his own body. How his body had rejected them at first and had to endure through searing pain for months on end until the scientists found replacements. How he had been shunned as a failed experiment and kicked out into the wild where he had been living for most of his life and how he had been found by Martine and offered a job opportunity.

'A job?' Hayden asked confused. 'What job did he offer?'

'To guide you across the island.' He replied. 'He seemed to think that it would be in my interest to help you. Strange man.' Okami shook it off. 'Anyway I think it is time that we were leaving.' Terra hadn't noticed that the sun was beginning to rise. Had she even gotten any sleep? She couldn't remember but she wasn't tired in the least. Zack stamped out the fire, which Terra had been constantly re-lighting with her magic and picked up the reign for his chocobo. The others did the same and followed Okami to the waters edge where, to their surprise, there was a small barge waiting. The group climebed aboard and tied the chocobos to a post that stuck from one corner and then gathered together in the centre. Okami clambered in to the cockpit and started the engine.

'Hold on tight!' he exclaimed as the barge suddenly shunted forwards. Mikota fell back but was quickly caught by Kai who smiled and wrapped his arms around her tight, whilst leaning against the side. Zack seemed to be coping well with the movement of the boat and it also seemed as if he was enjoying himself.

'Yeehaa!' He screamed as he moved with the boat as if he was surfing on it. Hayden laughed and shook his head. Terra giggled and turned to look behind them as they were propelled across the water. The main land was steadily moving away from them and the waves they were making seemed to be attracting the dolphins to play in the spray. Terra put her hand in the water and smiled. They were so beautiful and so carefree. She looked behind her and grinned. Hayden laughed.

'What are you smiling about?' he asked her whilst walking over to where she had her hand in the water. He peered over the edge. 'Wow! Why do animals like you so much?' Terra looked back down into the water and there was a dolphin, looking straight up at her but, as Terra looked at its face, she realised something was wrong. She could sense that it was afraid, and what it was afraid of was coming closer. The dolphin squeaked and jumped out of the water before splashing down and swimming away in the direction that the boat had come from. The other dolphins soon followed. 'I guess he got bored.' Hayden said casually.

'I don't think so.' Terra replied, standing upright. 'Okami! You'd better speed up!'


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Okami looked round at Terra who was now crouching down next to the water in a hope to see what was coming.

'Is there a reason why I need to speed up?' he asked but this was short lived, as the boat was suddenly knocked sideways as something large crashed in to the hull. Hayden and Zack were knocked onto the floor and Mikota and Kai were slammed against the sides. Terra held on for dear life as she looked over the edge at what had hit them. Clouds began to gather above their heads and rain began to pour straight down on them. Okami had acknowledged that they needed to move and had put the boat into full throttle. The wind whipped through Terras hair as she peered into the dark water. There seemed to be nothing there but she knew that it was waiting for the right moment. Suddenly, water came spilling over the starboard side of the boat and caught Terra unawares. She grabbed hold of the side and hung over the water, which was now swirling around her ankles.

'Terra!' Hayden cried as he crawled his way across the wet floor. He reached up and grabbed hold of her hand and stood up. 'I've got you!' he called to her as he grabbed her hands but they were slippery from the wet. Hayden's grip began to loosen as her hands began slipping through his. It all happened so fast. Terra felt her hands slip free from Hayden's grip and there was sudden cold as she fell into the icy water. She tried to hold her breath and swim but every time she managed to find the surface, she was pulled back under again, and that was when she saw it. It was long like a serpent and its eyes were reddened and glowing in the dim light. Its feet were webbed and its tail was long and whip like. It turned its pointed face towards Terra, its eyes gazing directly at her. Its attention had turned from the boat and now, it was going for her. Terra resurfaced in hope that her friends would see her and be able to help her but she was back under again, something wrapping around her ankle. She looked down. The serpent had wrapped its tail around her leg and was pulling her further and further down into the depths of the ocean. She held her breath for as long as she could but her time was running out. Overhead she could hear the others calling out to her. She could hear Hayden's voice and she wanted to be with him, wrapped tightly in his arms. She could hear Zack screaming that he was going to go in after her but he was being held back by Mikota who was shouting that they could lose him too. Terra's eyes began to droop as she looked up towards the surface. Her final breath was taken from her and everything went dark.

Terra opened her eyes. She was on the boat again. The sun was shining above their heads and her friends were standing over her. She sat up, still dazed and unsure of what was going on. Hayden immediately grabbed her and gave her a huge hug. She spluttered and coughed up some water and sat coughing as Hayden held on to her, rubbing her back.

'Thank Shiva!' he said. His eyes were watering heavily. Kai sat down and looked up at the sky. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes. He had obviously been very worried.

'What happened?' Terra asked as soon as she could. Hayden still held her tightly.

'You were pulled under.' Mikota said. 'We thought you had drowned. Lucky that Okami is such an extreme swimmer.' Terra looked round. Okami was sitting all alone in the corner of the boat, his paw-like feet dangling into the water. He was completely drenched and had gained a few cuts and bruises. He was rubbing them lightly with a piece of seaweed and was wincing at every touch. Mikota saw what she was looking at. 'He had a bit of a struggle trying to get you back from down there.' She said, looking back at him. 'Apparently, he managed to blind the serpent and free you from its grip, but taking a few knocks at the same time.' Terra now looked at Okami with a new light. He seemed so dark and mysterious before and as though he wanted to be alone, but now she could see that he couldn't allow for another to die when he could easily avert it. Terra released herself from Hayden's grasp and carefully walked over to where Okami was sitting. She knelt down next to him.

'Thank you,' she began. Okami turned to look at her. His face was severely scarred and one of his eyes was blood shot. 'Shit! I'm so sorry!' she exclaimed. She quickly put her hands to Okami's face and cast cure. A green light enveloped them and his wounds began healing immediately. He sighed in relief.

'It's nothing.' He replied. 'It's just, you remind me so much of my sister.'


	22. Chapter 22

Terra couldnt believe what she was hearing.

'Your sister? she asked. Okami nodded.

'When I first saw you I thought it was uncanny how much you look like her, but I haven't seen her in nearly 16 years so, she could very well be dead for all I know.' Wulfy looked down into the water. Terra put her arm on his shoulder.

'I don't know where I came from.' Terra sat down next to Okami and placed her feet into the water. She waded them and watched as the water washed across them. 'All I remember is that I was raised in Galbadia in a village called Winhill, and then I went to Galbadia Garden to train as a SeeD from about 10.' Okami's attention suddenly sharpened.

'Winhill?' he asked. Terra nodded. 'That was where I lived. In the house in the corner next to the main building.' Terra was shocked. That was where she lived with her mother, or, who she thought was her mother.

'But I remember my mother.' She said confused. 'I lived with her since I was little, but...' she stopped. She couldn't remember any earlier than when she was six, when she had her first training lesson with her teacher.

'When I had been taken away, I found out about a month later that my family had been murdered by an organisation called FEAR. I was told that everyone had died, but now that I've seen you, I don't believe that its true anymore.' OKami didn't look like he was joking. If she was his sister, then how could she have escaped FEAR whilst her parents perished? If she was three when her parents died, then who was it that looked after her in their home? Terra looked back down into the water. It was a nice clear blue now, much different to how it was that morning. Okami continued. 'I had always hoped that someone had escaped. Perhaps who you believe to be your mother was actually Femora, our nanny?' Terra sat bolt upright. Her mother was called Femora. This was too strange but this had to be the proof. She wasn't alone. She had a brother. Terra fell onto him and gave him a big hug. Tears ran down her cheeks. Okami began to cry too. 'I've found you at last. Martine, you sly dog.'

Terra and Okami explained everything to the others after they had finished talking to eachother. Hayden was relieved when he heard they were related, as he didn't like the look of things when they were together. He soon understood however and was very happy for both Terra and Okami. The boat continued onward towards the island with Okami back in control and everyone talking merrily to each other about the recent events. All except Kai. He sat with his legs hunched up to his chin and listened in to the conversation, wishing that he too could contemplate what was going on, but he knew that was impossible. Everyone laughed together as Zack cracked done of his old jokes, even Okami laughed but Kai could not even laugh. He ran his hand across the large scar spanning his throat. Fresh tears began to form in his eyes as he thought to himself. Mikota would never be able to hear his voice. Would she be able to cope with that? He turned his back on the group and looked out to sea. The sun was setting casting an orange glow across the sky and water. Kai looked down at his reflection. The scar was hideous. He turned his gaze.

'I don't care about the scar.' A voice suddenly came from beside him. A pair of legs drooped over the side of the boat next to him. 'or if you can never talk to me, though I would love to hear your voice.' Mikota put her hand on Kai's face and turned it to look at her own. She smiled and wiped away his tears. 'I care about who you are inside, and you have shown him to me without the use of words.' Kai wrapped his arms tightly around Mikota and pulled her into himself. He was just being stupid. She liked him just as he is, just like Hayden likes Terra just as she is. He was happy for both of them. He looked back into Mikota's eyes. She was so caring. He drew her in closer and kissed her. It felt so right.

'Land ahead!' Zack called as he stood and peered out towards the front of the boat. Kai released Mikota who blushed, and turned to look at the island. It seemed empty and desolate, but they were going there for a reason and they weren't going to give up now.


	23. Chapter 23

The boat landed on the south-eastern side of the island nearer the point. Okami moored the boat and tied it up to a tree and then joined the others who were grouping together and arranging their weapons and junctions. Terra had yet to see a summon as she hadnt been able to use one when in Balamb Garden and they weren't allowed at Galbadia. Apparently, she didn't need one but she would still love one. She knew that Hayden had a summon which he had gained when he joined the services. Bahamut, the king of dragons. She wondered whether they could fly across the island using him but then they would easily be spotted, so she kept that idea to herself. Zack led the way across the grassy plains that covered the island whilst Okami kept an eye out at the back for monsters. The Island closest to Hell was a pure breeding ground for monsters and so everyone had to pay their full attention as they scowered the land for any clues as to the whereabouts of the Mistresses hideaway. The place grew eerily dark as the sun finally set and the clouds covered the sky blocking out the moon's light.

'So,' Zack said to break the silence. 'Any idea where this place is meant to be?' Terra shook her head. Her face glowed under the light that was being cast by Kai, who was carrying a lit torch that he set alight with magic.

'That's why we're looking.' Hayden said coyly. Mikota giggled but promptly stopped as Zack turned around.

'Shit!' he shouted. Mikota seemed offended but was soon shown the true intent of Zack's cursing. Behind them, a large dragon-type monster had closed in on the group. 'It's a blue dragon!' he called.

'Keep moving!' Okami shouted as he reached to his belt. From a small scabbard on it, he pulled what looked like a square, flat-ended dagger.

'Youre not thinking of taking it on alone with that little thing are you!' Zack confronted him. Okami laughed then flicked the blade and from the small dagger flew smaller segments until it was a full-length jagged sword. The blue dragon was gaining and Okami pushed him aside.

'Protect my sister!' he yelled as he threw himself towards the beast. Mikota grabbed hold of Terra's hand and began pulling her away but Terra wouldn't move.

'I can't leave him.' She said. 'I've only just found him. I don't want to lose him now.' She withdrew her swords and charged towards the monster, only to be held back by Zack's massive arm. 'Let me go!' she screamed, kicking Zack in the shin. Zack grabbed her round her waist then threw her over his continued to kick at him but he refused to acknowledge her. Instead, he began to run. Hayden ran behind with Kai and Mikota following close. Terra watched as Okami jumped high into the air, landing directly onto the dragon's back, penetrating his sword into its spine and dragging the blade down its back to the end of its tail. It yowled in pain but did not fall. He leapt again, this time to avoid the beast's swinging tail, and brought his sword down once again into its back. Soon, Terra could not see her brother anymore. The darkness shrouded him as she was carried away against her will. Away from the only true member of her family.

Okami brought his sword down again into the beast's back and dug it in deep. The dragon slashed around with its tail in an attempt to knock him off its back but he jumped away before any attempt could strike. He leapt high once again and drove his sword down, slicing off the blue dragon's tail. It wriggled on the floor for a moment out of spasm and then lay still. Blue blood spewed from the fresh stub where the dragon's tail once was. The dragon fell onto the floor in pain and roared in anger. Okami ran in once more to finish it off but was caught unawares. The dragon suddenly struck, throwing him to the ground. He clambered up and ran for his sword, which had fallen a few metres away but was caught just short. The dragon pounced on top of him, pushing it's massive clawed foot down as if trying to crush him. Okami held it back with great difficulty. Drool dripped from the beast's mouth and landed on his shoulder. He looked around him. His sword was just a few yards away. Applying all his strength, he grasped the huge foot in one hand and reached for his sword with the other. It was just out of reach. He took a chance. Releasing his grip on the dragon, he rolled away from underneath, causing it's foot to come crashing down where he once lay. He dove for the blade and came back at the dragon, sending the sword through the roof of its mouth and into its brain. The beast stopped still, resting its head on the blade. Okami threw the monster aside and rose, looking down upon the remnants, but it wasnt over yet. In the distance, more blue dragon calls were drawing in closer. It had called for help. Okami stood with his sword in front and waited for the onslaught to begin.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The sun was high in the sky as the group continued to travel across the wide plains that spread along the length of the Island Closest to Hell. Terra dropped her head as she walked next to Hayden, who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Hayden looked down at her. He disliked seeing her upset, especially because of how much she had been through. Mikota walked ahead with Kai as Zack stayed at the back, keeping watch behind them in case of attack or if Okami suddenly came running back. Neither of which happened as they continued on their way.

'I think its time we had a rest.' Mikota proclaimed as they reached a large mound, covered in grasses and thorny bushes. Terra sat herself down underneath a bush at the bottom of the hill and Mikota and Hayden sat down beside her. Mikota took Terra's hand and smiled at her. 'I'm sure he'll be fine.' She said once Terra looked at her. Zack paced around impatiently whilst Kai sat fiddling with a piece of grass.

'Thats it!' Hayden shouted, standing suddenly. 'I'm going to go and find him! I'm sure that we don't want to lose another friend.' Terra looked up at him. Hayden smiled back. 'I have to go.' He said. Terra grabbed his hand.

'No.' she said. 'I don't want to lose you too.'

'What makes you think you've lost him? I believe he's fine.'

'You're crazy!' Zack exclaimed. 'Did you see the size of that thing? What if you get ambushed by more of them?'

'Thats a risk I'm going to have to take. Kai..?' Kai looked up. 'Take care of the girls for me ok.' Kai stood up and held out his hand. Hayden clasped it and shook it, then, turned and ran back in the direction that they had come from previously. Terra attempted to chase after him but Kai grabbed her around the waist, holding her back. She gave up struggling and broke down, crying intensely into Kai's chest.

'He'll be back.' Mikota said as she stroked Terra's hair. 'He has to come back. He's left something very important behind. You...'

Hayden continued to run south, in the direction of where Okami had left them before. He was breathing heavily due to fatigue but he continued anyway, his claw-arm charged and ready in case of attack. Ahead of him, he could hear the sounds of roaring and screeching. He charged forwards and soon, he found himself looking upon corpse laden ground, covered in the bodies of blue dragons and blood. Hayden clambered over the corpse of one, calling out for Okami. He knew this would be dangerous. A blue dragon could still be alive here and it could hear him calling. There was no reply however so he continued to look, turning over bodies and jumping over the remains. Suddenly, a great roar came from behind him. Hayden span round and came face to face with a blue dragon, which had obviously been in a fight, as it had an eye and a large chunk of its tail missing. Hayden stood back, charging up his claw-arm once again ready for the attack. The blue dragon watched him intently, flicking its tongue around like a snake, smelling him. Hayden took his chance. He sprang forwards, digging the claws straight into the beast's other eye, blinding it completely. The dragon screeched and flailed its forelimbs wildly, catching Hayden off guard. Hayden was thrown backwards onto the ground, landing onto a rock. He felt his arm fracture in many different places but he bore the pain and stood up. The blue dragon was flickering its tongue wildly now, trying to detect where Hayden was by smelling him out. It pinpointed his location and pounced. Hayden jumped but was hit in the process, sending him cart wheeling back to the ground. His arm was in agony. He rolled up his sleeve and discovered that the bone had pierced the skin and was protruding from it awkwardly. Hayden fell to the ground from blood loss, his eyes becoming blurred. He watched as the blue dragon discovered his scent once again and lurked towards him. It reared up on its hind legs, its mouth wide open, its fangs dripping with saliva. Hayden closed his eyes and waited for the pain, but it didn't come. Hayden slowly opened his eyes. The blue dragon was still up on its hind legs, but this time, a long sword was sticking out through its stomach. Blood dripped out from the large gash and landed on the floor next to him. Suddenly, the sword withdrew and the beast collapsed on the floor. As the dust cleared, Hayden could see what had saved him. He stood there smiling, his clothes torn and covered in blood and cuts, leaning on his sword.

'Alright, Hayden?' Wulfy asked.


	25. Chapter 25

Kai held Terra close as he watched over the horizon for any signs of Hayden and Okami. She clasped tightly onto his shirt as he comforted her silently, stroking her hair. He had been Terra's closest friend ever since they were little and she had always trusted him with anything and everything. She was like a sister to him and, even though he had lost the ability to speak, he didn't care as it had been whilst saving her. He knew that Mikota would never hear his voice but it was a small sacrifice to protect family. Mikota knew this too. Although she would love to hear him speak, she was proud that he had risked it all to save someone so close to him. It made her feel safe and secure whenever she was around him. Zack was there when it happened, aiding Kai in Terra's rescue, and he was happy, although he didn't show it, that they had managed to save her that day. He had also known Terra for a long time and even though they hadn't been the best of friends, he still felt that closeness to her that friends have. The worry, the trust and the belief. He stood his ground as a lookout, every now and then looking back at the rest of the group, the ones he had sworn to himself to protect. If Hayden hadn't of run after Okami then he would have done so himself but, he couldn't leave Kai alone to watch the girls.

Mikota paced around the hill, watching in all directions. The sun was bright and hot causing her to sweat violently. If she was alone, she would have removed her shirt a long time ago but, with Zack and Terra around, she decided it better to keep it on. Suddenly, she saw an image on the horizon. Zack had sat down and was watching to their right, so had obviously missed it but she could see clearly. Coming across the plains were two figures, one holding their arm. It was Hayden and Okami.

'They made it!' she screamed, running forwards and grabbing Terra from Kai's grasp. 'Didn't I tell you!' Terra stared into the distance and smiled. Hayden and Okami were walking side by side, Hayden holding his arm and Okami limping slightly, using his sword to stop him falling. Terra ran forward, her arms outstretched, and flung herself around both of them, tears of joy falling down her face.

'Ow! Hold on, hold on.' Hayden said in pain as Terra crushed his arm. Terra shrieked as she finally noticed that they were both badly wounded.

'Sorry, I'm just so..I thought you were both..'

'We understand' Okami said. 'But do you think you could do your thing now?' Terra stood confused but then realised what he meant. Closing her eyes she summoned her white magic, casting curaga on both Hayden and Okami at the same time, their wounds were immediately healed.

'Holy shit!' Zack exclaimed as he walked over to the group. Kai had also joined them with Mikota and they were all wearing a shocked expression, including Hayden and Okami, who were examining themselves in awe. 'I have never seen, nor heard of, anyone casting curaga of that power on two people at the same time!'

'But I've always been able to do it.' Terra replied as she grabbed hold of Hayden in a giant hug. She kissed him softly then turned to Okami, who she hugged and kissed on the cheek. Okami put his hand to his cheek. He couldn't remember the last time someone showed him affection and he had forgotten how good it felt. The reunion continued for many more minutes before Zack broke the silence.

'Sorry to stop the party but aren't we here to find someone?' he asked. Terra span round.

'Loz! Crap I had almost forgotten!' Terra advanced towards the hill and scowered around the outside, placing her hands on the ground every now and then.

'Ok, so what the heck are you doing?' Mikota asked.

'I'm sure I sensed something.' Terra replied as she continued to look.

'Sensed?' Hayden queried. He looked at Kai who shrugged his shoulders. Zack was also confused. Okami however walked over and stood beside Terra as she continued to scower the hill.

'Here!' Terra shrieked as she placed her hand over a stone on the ground. The hillside began to shake and a crack appeared, slowly growing larger and larger. A dim light came from inside. Terra stepped in as everyone watched as she slowly disappeared into the ground. Okami soon followed her.

'Are you coming or what?' he asked the others. Mikota and Kai stepped forwards and Zack followed close behind keeping a look out. The group descended into a long, winding tunnel that seemed to continue forever. It was lit dimly with a red light and was deadly silent. They had found the entrance to the lair.


	26. Chapter 26

The group continued along the deep red tunnel, Hayden taking the front whilst Zack took the rear. The tunnel was tight and winding, which Mikota didn't appreciate. As they walked, she kept her hand on Kai's arm and held her arms in tight to her side. The small space made her feel uncomfortable and she was relieved when the tunnel finally began to widen and the lights began to change from red to white, showing more of what was ahead of them. To their right, a doorway brought light directly into the tunnel. Hayden looked around the corner into the room. The room was small and filled with what looked like artefacts. Old broaches and pottery inscribed with ancient writing, bones and fragments of what looked like a large stone tablet. Hayden stepped carefully into the room, followed closely behind by Terra and the others. Mikota stretched her arms out glad of the change in breathing space. Terra and Okami began looking through the artefacts, picking up pieces of the broken tablet in an attempt to read what was on it.

'Ok, so she's been digging up junk!' Zack exclaimed. Kai turned to him, placing his finger on his lips. 'Ok, ok fine but I don't see what's so special.'

'This.' Terra said, holding two fragments up to the light, showing an ancient drawing, carved into the rock. Zack drew in closer to inspect it. As Terra held the two fragments together he was sure he could make out what he thought was a person. A person surrounded in fire, and possibly water, and lightning. The feet were missing.

'So, what does it show?' Mikota asked.

'The master of all elements.' Okami replied. 'An Esper.'

'An Esper!' Mikota screeched, suddenly stopping as she realised that she was shouting. In the silence that followed, footsteps could be heard clearly, coming down the tunnel from further inside the mound. Terra pocketed the fragments and began frantically searching through the rest of the artefacts for the missing pieces.

'What are you doing! We have to move!' Hayden said grabbing her arm.

'I want the rest! I want to find out more!' Terra said, pulling her arm away. Okami began searching with her, as did Mikota, leaving Kai, Zack and Hayden watching the door, their weapons ready.

'Got them!' Terra called suddenly, pocketing two further pieces of tablet and running over to join the boys.

'No! We mustn't cause an uproar! We have come too far now to get caught!' Okami called from behind them.

'So where exactly are we going to go?' Zack asked, still poised for a fight.

'Up there.' Okami replied, pointing up to an air vent.

'You've got to be kidding!' Mikota said. She didn't want to be in another small place with no escape, but before she could argue, Okami had grabbed her round the waist and thrown her up into the vent shaft. She lay there for a moment amazed at how he had managed to do that without any help, but she was soon joined by Terra, who landed close by her. Terra signalled her to move and they began crawling along the duct.

Okami had successfully managed to get everyone into the vent, with a little resistance from Zack but he had done it nonetheless. He crouched down and with a spring, flew up straight into the vent, just in time as a guard walked into the artefact room. Okami observed as the guard looked around before turning and leaving the room.

The vent was narrow, even narrower than the tunnel, and the group had no idea where they were going. They just followed Mikota who led them in all directions.

'I think we should have gone left back there.' Hayden called from behind as Mikota took a right turn.

'How on earth do you know! Your guess is as good as mine!' she called back to him. Terra giggled but suddenly, something seemed to call to her. She stopped dead, causing Kai to head butt her in the thigh. Her sight had been clouded. The area around her changed to a deep purple as she lost sight completely of Mikota in front of her. Their voices had muffled. She could no longer hear them but, in front of her stood a large room, at least 20 metres high. In the centre stood a tall backed chair, covered in feathers and red decor, and there, curled up next to it, was Loz. She was tied up in black rope and her face was dark and covered in bloody scratches. Terra called to her but nothing came out. Suddenly, a figure appeared. A woman, dressed from head to toe in red and wearing a feathered tiara and boa. Her nails were long and pointed and her face was covered in a golden mask. The woman turned and looked seemingly directly at Terra. She smiled. Suddenly, everything went black and Terra found herself back in the vent, Mikota over her.

'Terra, are you ok?' She asked. 'You seemed a bit lost.'

'I know where Loz is.' Terra replied. Mikota looked confused. 'I don't know how but I saw her. She's in a large room and she's hurt. I also saw the mistress.' The group began to diverge on what she had said but Okami held back.

Her first premonition. He thought.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Terra's premonition had come as a shock to all of them, except Okami. He seemed to know more about the Espers than they had previously thought. However, after what Terra had seen, the group were even more desperate now to find Loz and get her away from this place. Terra now led the group, following what she called her sense. At every junction, she looked down each possible path again and again until something inside her head told her which way to go. No-one else even questioned her judgement. They had begun to realise that Terra had something special and they should trust whatever her 'sense' told her. It had worked for them before and it seemed to be doing so again. Suddenly, after what seemed an hour, Terra stopped. She was crouching directly over a grate in the base of the vent shaft.

'Are we here?' Mikota asked. Terra shook her head.

'Not quite but I feel that this is the only way that we can get into the room. I don't think there are any grates in the large hall.' Before, they would have questioned what she just said but this time, they just agreed. Terra crawled forward, allowing room for Mikota to pass her and Hayden to catch up to the grate. Charging up his claw-arm, he crashed it down straight onto the grate, smashing it down onto the floor below. He stuck his head down and looked around the room. There was no-one there but someone no doubt would have heard the crash. Swiftly, Hayden swung down from the vent and landed quietly on the floor. He stood up and sneaked over to each door in turn, peering round the corner to check the coast was clear. He then signalled for the others to come down. Kai came down first, landing almost as quietly as Hayden, Zack too although he did complain about the decorating. Mikota came next, but as she dropped down, she stumbled crashing head first into a pile of boxes. Terra jumped down as quickly as possible, grabbing hold of her and pulling her to the side behind another pile. The others followed suit and hid behind other piles around the storage room. Two guards came running into the room, guns in their arms, straight to the fallen grate.

'Shit!' one said. 'We have intruders! Fetch Marvolo at once!' The other saluted and ran off whilst the first was left alone in the room. He began inspecting the room, first looking up the vent and then searching behind boxes.

'Holy Shiva!' Hayden whispered to Zack with whom he was hiding with. 'He's going to find the girls!'

'Not if I can help it.' Zack said, standing up.

'You moron!' Hayden said as he stayed hidden. Zack walked up to the guard and tapped him on the shoulder.

'Can I help you?' he said. The guard turned round and jumped. Zack was a lot larger than he was. The guard pointed the gun at Zacks face. Zack just laughed. He grabbed hold of the gun barrel and pulled the gun out of the guards hands. He then broke it over his knee. The guard began to shake. He was nothing without his gun. Zack smirked before raising the gun above his head ready to strike, or he would have done if Okami hadn't of decided to join the group by jumping straight onto the guard's head from the hatch above. Zack stood still, shocked by what just happened. 'What the hell man? I was just about to..'

'Kill him, yes.' Okami replied, standing up and brushing himself down. 'Sorry. I must not have seen him before i jumped.' Terra and Mikota stood up giggling. Zack's face turned bright red.

'It's ok big guy.' Mikota said, patting him on the shoulder. 'We'll let you have the next one if Okami doesn't sit on him first.'

'Oh come on! I just saved your necks!' He said in defence. The girls just looked at him. 'Forget it. You can thank me later.'

'Yeah well thanks a lot Zack but I think we should move like now!' Hayden said sarcastically as a siren began wailing. The base had been put on high alert and every soldier was now being called to search the premises. Okami began to run out of the eastern door but Terra pulled him back.

'This way.' She said and began to lead the way down another long passageway. The siren was still wailing as they ran. Terra kept taking turns into more long passageways which seemed to lead to nowhere until, they finally reached the hall. Terra stopped dead in the centre and looked around. There in front of her was the chair but there was no Loz.

'Where is she?' Mikota asked. 'Didn't you see her here?'

'Yeah.' Terra replied. 'Maybe it was wrong.'

'Oh your premonition was correct.' A voice said from behind them. 'I just thought it might be a bit more fun if it went this way instead.'


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

'Oh this is fun!' the mistress said from behind the group. Terra turned around. There she was, the woman from the premonition and floating above her in some sort of trance was Loz. She was still tied up but now the ropes were moving, steadily curling tighter and tighter and closer to her throat.'Is this who you're looking for?' She pointed to Loz and smirked. 'Well done. You've found her. Oh and let me introduce myself. I am Lady Phoenix.' She bowed.

'Stop! You're going to kill her!' Mikota screamed. She ran forward, her nunchaku flailing around her head. She aimed a blow for Phoenix's bowed head but, before she could come into contact, she was stopped dead. Phoenix looked up and held out her hand, her palm flat facing Mikota. Slowly, she stood up and closed her fingers into her palm forming a fist. As she did so, Mikota began to scream. The feeling was intense. It was as though her insides were squeezing together and crushing her organs. Her body began to lift from the floor. She was shaking now, every muscle spasming wildly, her eyes rolled back. Kai couldn't watch anymore. He threw himself forward at Phoenix, who immediately put up another hand, this time sending a blast of white light directly into him, sending him flying across the other side of the room, straight into the opposite wall. He collapsed on the floor unable to move. Zack was next. Phoenix threw Mikota straight into him, sending them both across the room where they collided with Kai. Hayden stood back for a second, unsure of what to do. He looked at Terra who shook her head, but he had to protect her. He too flung himself towards Phoenix and he too was thrown back in a surge of light. There was only OKami and Terra left now.

'Your friends are weak, Terra. Why travel with them?'

'Because they are my friends!' Terra argued back. 'I will protect them to the end!'

'Pitiful.' Phoenix replied. Her voice was eerily calm as a smile cracked across her face. 'And this creature?' she pointed to Okami. 'What purpose does a mongrel have to you?'

'I'm more human than you can ever hope to be!' Okami shouted at her.

'Oh my dear dog,' Phoenix turned to him. 'What makes you think I ever want to be human?' Okami stood back stunned. How could she not want to be human? Was she of this world or of another? 'I've had enough of you now anyway.'Phoenix lifted her hand once again. Okami's arm and legs went completely straight. He was powerless to move. 'Let's see what you look like without your fur.' Terra screamed as Okami's fur from his legs and tail began to be ripped from his flesh. He yowled in pain as each clump was torn from his flesh and a pile began to build up on the floor. Once all his hair was gone, Phoenix lifted another hand, catapulting him up to the ceiling, where he was released. Terra couldn't stop it. She watched as his lifeless body came crashing to the ground. Tears began to fall from her eyes onto the floor.

'How could you!' She said clenching her fists.

'Friends are what make you weak, as does mercy. I show no mercy!'

'What are you looking for!' Terra shouted, her fists clenching tighter. Tears of anguish and anger fell down her soft cheeks.

'I thought you would have figured that out by now.' Phoenix replied coyly. 'I want the secret of the Esper's power. I want to become even more powerful than you could ever imagine, and you are going to help me get i've already gained this much power from what i have discovered, imagine how much i could have when i unearth it all!'

'I would never help you!'

'What makes you think I was going to ask?' Phoenix clicked her fingers and chains began to wrap around Terra's body. 'Now that I have you, I can delve into your mind and discover for myself what makes you tick. And as for this girl.' Phoenix clicked her fingers again. The ropes unbound themselves and Loz dropped to the floor. 'You can now watch her die, as with your other friends.' Terra could feel the intense anger welling up inside her. Her fists had tightened so much that her nails were digging into her palms. Blood dripped between her fingers and onto the floor. Her eyes were closed tight. She felt like she was about to explode. Suddenly, everything seemed calm. Her anger had gone. She could see clearly around her, even though her eyes were closed. She looked to the ground where Phoenix was standing. It began to shake uncontrollably, taking Phoenix by surprise. The chains broke from around her sending Terra down gently to the ground. She opened her eyes and looked at her hands. Her skin was glowing a deep red. She held out her hand. A fiery stream spun down her arm forming a ball of fire in her palm. In her other hand, a ball of water formed. She could see her reflection in it. Her eyes were glowing in many different shades and her hair had was burning like fire. Phoenix fell back in shock. She had not expected that her powers were released by her emotions. Terra began to float into the air, guided by the wind. Rocks began to follow her up, circling around her.

'Dont touch her!' Terra said. Her voice echoed around the room. 'Or I will see that you never see the light of another day!'


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Hayden woke suddenly. He wasn't sure how long he had been unconscious for but it seemed like forever. He rubbed his head and sat up, looking to his left as he did so. Lying next to him was Mikota. Her body was limp, her breathing shallow and her face covered in deep gashes and bruises. Hayden crawled over to her quickly. She was stable but if she didn't receive medical attention soon, it would be very unlikely that she would survive. He took her head and checked her airway, clearing it of any blood. He then moved her into the recovery position, talking to her all the time. Suddenly, he remembered what was happening. The others had been hurt before him but he couldn't see where they were. However, he could see a bright, glowing light coming from around the corner of the tall structure in the middle of this giant room. Checking that Mikota was still breathing comfortably, Hayden stood up, slowly making his way towards the edge of the structure. He peered round the corner. The next sight stayed with him for the rest of his life.

The light around Terra had grown brighter and her face bore an expression of pure fury. She was hovering at least 20 feet above the ground, surrounded by the five elements of fire, water, wind, lightning and earth. Phoenix sat on the ground, shading her eyes from the intense light that Terra cast upon her. Her expression showed fear, an expression she had never yet had shown, as it had always been her that cast fear on anyone that crossed her.

'Get away from her now!' Terra's voice boomed across the great hall, taking Hayden by complete surprise. He was scared of what he was seeing, yet, he was amazed to see someone contain so much power. Phoenix however stood her ground. Terra raised her arm, raising alongside it the fiery ball that she had formed previously. It began to spark violently as she threw it forwards, landing just inches from Phoenix, who jumped up in fright. 'That was just a warning.' Terra said. 'If you do not listen now, then next time I may not be so merciless.'

'My dear Terra.' Phoenix said suddenly, which came as a surprise to both Terra and Hayden. 'Don't you realise that this power of yours can be used to do great things?' Terra dropped her arms.

'How do you mean?' she asked. Phoenix grinned.

'Why you could work with me.' She replied. Terra lifted her arms again.

'Never!' she shouted. 'I shall never work with someone as foul hearted as you!' Terra threw both balls of fire and water towards Phoenix, who stopped them both, casting a shield in front of her.

'Then it is settled!' Phoenix cried as she held back the blasts. 'It is to the death! I can still withdraw what i need from your corpse.' She withdrew her hand, removing the shield in the process and creating a ball of fire, similar to that of Terra's, aiming it directly at her head. Terra swung her arm, creating a barrier of water, which she dove behind as it absorbed the impact of the fire. Pushing out with her palms, Terra sent the wall of water cascading down upon Phoenix, who cast another shield, but it was not strong enough to withstand the attack. Phoenix was thrown off her feet back into the wall. However, she didn't give up. Standing back up she threw her hand towards Terra where it caused her to stop dead in mid air. Phoenix squeezed her hand into a fist, just as she had done with Mikota before. Terra screamed in pain but she couldn't stop fighting. She was here to save a friend and she couldn't have made it without the others. They had all fought for her and saved her life on more than one occasion. Now it was her turn. Anger continued to build higher and higher, her power increasing all the time. Hayden still stood back, unable to allow himself to interfere. He would most certainly be killed if he went out there but he wanted to do something. Pushing himself, he began to run towards them both.

'Terra!' He called as he ran, his fear now gone. He wanted to protect her, even if it meant his death. He had never felt this way about anyone before in his life. Terra began to glow even brighter as her anger began to build up to bursting point, the pain increasing the power even more so. Sparks of lightning, wheels of fire, streams of water, intense wind and boulders began to fly around her. The power was more intense than ever and it was ready to burst at any moment. Hayden continued to run towards them, his claw-arm at the ready to strike Phoenix down and end it all, but he was never to make it.

Terra unleashed her power. All five elements were sent flying as her body went into a great spasm, throwing her arms and legs outwards, her eyes wide open. Phoenix was blasted backwards and caught in the onslaught as she collided with the wall, unable to escape. Her scream echoed around the hall as her body began to burn, her flesh melting away revealing her bare bones. Hayden tried to reach Terra but was thrown back by the blast. He was hurled backwards, landing face first into the ground. His head split open, his bones broke and his breathing stopped.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

It had all happened so quickly. The blast had catastrophic effects, including the loss of one. Hayden had died before he had even hit the ground. The others were still left hurt and unconscious in the far corner of the great hall and Phoenix had been vanquished.

Terra floated down gently, observing the mass amount of damage that she herself had caused, hating what she had become. She had never expected such great power. She just thought that an Esper could do magic unlike others, never expecting that it meant that she could lose control of her actions and destroy everything in a fit of rage. She looked around the room taking in the damage. She could sense life.

Good. She thought. No fatal casualties, but..! She expected there to be death, but only one. Phoenix. However, she now sensed two. She had failed to save someone. One of her friends had been killed. Was it by Phoenix or by herself? She daren't think of it. She just began to search. It didn't take long until she found Hayden. He was sprawled across the floor, his arms and legs bent back, blood dripping from his mouth and head. Terra crouched down next to him, her heart crushing inwards as she looked at his still, lifeless face.

'Hayden.' She said softly, tears forming in her eyes. 'Hayden!' she stroked his hair out of his face and leant in. He wasn't breathing. 'No.' she said collapsing over him. Tears fell strong and fast down her cheeks. How could this happen? She could remember in the last moments hearing his voice but she couldn't stop. The pain that Phoenix caused her was too great. It was as though her body was reacting to the pain, as though it was a self defence mechanism that she couldn't control. Terra leant forwards, looking deep into Hayden's empty eyes, hoping for a sign of life, but he gave none. She stroked his face, sadness overcoming her.

'Please no.' she said softly. 'I never had a chance to...I'm so sorry.' Her grip tightened around Hayden's hand. He was so cold. 'I...I love you.'

Suddenly, the room went dark. Terra felt nothing but sorrow and guilt. Her fists tightened even more and her skin began to tingle. She looked at her hand, which was still grasping Hayden's. It had begun glowing again, but this time, it was white. She stood up suddenly.

'Wha's happening?' She asked herself as the glowing became brighter and brighter. 'I feel it. I feel strength. I feel great strength.' She said to herself. She allowed herself to lift into the air once again. 'All pain shall be undone.' She said as she lifted both her hands above her head, the glowing still increasing in brightness. 'I give my strength to bring back yours!'

The room was suddenly bathed in pure white. Blood trickled backwards back into the gashes, which closed up, fully healed. Bones fused back together, bruises disappeared and death itself, was reversed. OKami's hair grew back at alarming speeds and he felt the strength flowing back into him. He forced himself to stand, shading his face from the brightness. He could see her. Her body was tense and still, her arms and legs once again completely pried apart, her eyes wide open and shining white. Her mouth was wide open, and it seemed as though white mist was flowing out of it, as though her own soul was leaving her body and regenerating those who had fallen. The others in turn, rose from the ground, their wounds fully healed and observed as Hayden's wounds continued to heal. Loz looked around in surprise at the number of people that had come for her. She had been the cause of so much and she felt terrible. Mikota covered her mouth and gasped at the sight of Terra. She flung herself into Kai's arms.

'Holy Shiva!' he said. He stood shocked. His hand wandered to his throat and felt around. There was no scar. Tears began to trickle down his face. He could talk. He could finally tell Mikota how he felt, but now was not the time. OKami crept over to Hayden and placed his hand upon his shoulder, jumping back as he moved. Hayden pushed himself up slowly, looking around in sheer shock. Everyone was safe.

'Where's Terra?' he asked. 'Is she ok?' Okami pointed up to her. Hayden looked around. Terra had stopped glowing, her arms had fallen limp at her side, her eyes closed, her head fallen sideways. Suddenly, she began to fall. 'NO!' Hayden screamed, jumping up as quickly as he could, throwing himself at her. He caught her only just, throwing himself and Terra to the ground. He quickly pulled himself up and crawled over to her, brushing her hair out of her face.

'Hayden...' .' she said softly. She held out her hand which Hayden immediately took in his own.

'I'm here,' he said. 'Why did you do it? Why did you cause yourself so much pain?' Tears fell onto the floor.

'I..I had to.' She said, her eyes going heavy. 'I love.. you.' Hayden pulled her up and hugged her, tears still falling.

'I love you too.'


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

The adventure had been tough on everyone and the journey back was long and full of questions, mostly asked by Loz. It had been a while since she had seen her friends and she had a lot of catching up to do, especially with Terra who had suddenly gained the ability to 'blow things up' as Loz called it. She had always had a strange attitude but it always made Terra laugh. Loz was also especially interested in Okami. She had never seen something as strange as this before and she never believed that anyone would want to do an experiment like this on a human being. Terra was still extremely tired and after they had managed to cross back over to the mainland, she took back her chocobo, which had been the only one to stay behind and wait for them. The others, they presumed, had gone back to Galbadia Garden where they originally came from and were trained to return. The others walked around her, Hayden guiding the chocobo as she slept, regaining her energy. Finally, Timber came into view on the horizon, where they would catch a train back to Balamb.

It was nightfall before they made it to the gates of Timber, where the resistance at the gate had disappeared, leaving the entrance completely clear. Maybe Timber had been liberated, they didn't know but they didn't ask questions. Together, they decided to book a night in the inn so Terra could get some decent rest.

'Good evening.' The clerk said as the group entered the inn. 'My there's a lot of you.' He said concerned. 'I'm not sure if we have enough rooms I'm afraid.'

'That's alright.' Zack said. 'We can sleep outside.'

'We just want a room for Terra.' Mikota continued, pointing to Terra who was collapsed in Hayden's arms. The clerk looked at her shocked.

'Oh dear.' He said. 'I understand. Follow me. Don't worry about money.' He said as Loz began rummaging through her pockets for some Gil. 'She needs the rest badly. I'm sure it won't matter.' Loz bowed to the man to say thank you and watched as Hayden carried Terra up the stairs to the room. The man unlocked the door and showed him in. 'You may want to stay with her.' He said as he turned around to leave the room. 'She looks pretty rough and if she wakes up.. .'

'Ok thanks.' Hayden replied, laying her down carefully on the bed and tucking her in after removing her shoes. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and looked at her. She had been through so much pain and suffering the past few days. Her face was scarred and her she had dark marks around her eyes. Her dreams seemed disturbed as her eyes darted about underneath her eyelids, her face occasionally scrunching up as though in pain. Hayden took hold of her hand and stroked it with his other. She seemed to calm down but he continued to watch her as she slept. He smiled as she calmed down completely and leant in, kissing her on her forehead before leaning back in the chair and closing his eyes.

It was still dark when Terra shook Hayden awake. He sat up, rubbing his eyes before looking at her. She seemed quite scared.

'What's wrong?' he asked her,trying to stifle a yawn.

'I'm sorry for waking you,' she replied 'but I'm worried. Where are we?' Hayden smiled.

'Lay back down, it's ok. We're in Timber, in the inn. You were so tired.' Hayden leant forward and kissed her again. 'Go back to sleep.' Terra pulled him back in and began to kiss him passionately. Her tongue explored his mouth and Hayden let her. He could feel himself wanting more but now wasn't really the time, but she wanted more too. Hayden crept up onto her bed, unbuttoning her shirt. His hands wandered down her body and he loved how she shivered as he did so. Terra undid his trousers carefully and pulled him down onto her, still kissing. Hayden was so romantic, taking his time over everything and Terra loved it. She hoped that the night could last forever.

Terra woke up as the sun landed on her eyes as it shone through the shutters. She rolled over to face Hayden, her first. He was sleeping soundly next to her, still completely naked, his handsome chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed heavily as he slept. She smiled and leant in to kiss him. Hayden woke up and smiled.

'Hey.' He said softly. As he looked at her he became hypnotised by her eyes. In the sunlight they seemed to change colours from vivd reds to pale blues and more besides. It was beautiful, just like she was.

'Hey.' Terra replied. 'We need to get moving. The others will be waiting.'

'Do we really have to?' Hayden said as he stroked her face. Terra nodded.

'Fine then.' He said, throwing the covers off him and walking across the room finding his clothes. Terra sat up and watched him. 'Stop staring at me. I'm trying to get dressed!'

'Sorry.' Terra giggled still watching. It was a while before they rejoined the others downstairs and as they did so, Mikota smiled.

'So...what have you been up to then?'


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Terra had never been so happy to see the shores of Balamb as they travelled into the station inside Balamb town. Everything seemed so quiet and peaceful compared to the last month or so. The train came to a halt with a jolt inside the station and the carriages were opened onto the platforms. Terra pulled Hayden out quickly, causing him to stumble countless times. She wanted to show him where she had been living the past year and how amazing the town and the townsfolk were. Zack, Kai and Loz were also excited to be back home, Kai pulling Mikota behind him.

'Look! Over there is where I shop for weapon upgrades, and over there is where I plan to live once I pass my SeeD exam, Oh and there...' Kai hadn't really ever stopped talking since Terra regenerated his voice box during her healing moment back on the Island Closest to Hell, but Terra loved to hear it again. His voice was so calming to her. Mikota however, seemed to be wishing that he was still mute. She just nodded politely as Kai pointed out everything to her but as soon as he was turned away, she looked towards Terra and rolled her eyes. Terra just laughed.

'So, are you going to show me Balamb garden then?' Hayden asked suddenly after taking a good look around. 'I've heard it's the best Garden around.'

'Oh that it definitely is!' Loz exclaimed as she walked over to them with Zack. Hayden winked at Zack as if to say 'So do you like her?' Zack immediately shook his head and gave the replying look 'we're just close friends.' Kai finally emerged after dragging Mikota around a bit more and Okami soon came wandering over. He seemed impressed by the intricate details on all of the houses and he seemed to like the smell of the plants that were growing there as he constantly sniffed at them.

'Alrighty then!' Terra said, grabbing Hayden's hand. 'Off to the Garden!'

The walk didn't take too long but they were frequently stopped by random battles, mostly Bite Bugs. Terra was scared at first but she soon joined in to the fray and helped dispose of them. Kai was proud that she had overcome her fear and he told her so.

The Garden hadn't changed much, except for the fact that every student was running around frantically, fighting eachother and damaging property. Terra, Kai, Zack and Loz stood stock still, completely dumb struck.

'What the fuck is going on!' Zack shouted.

'This is terrible.' Loz said, her voice trembling. Hayden, Mikota and Okami stood next to the three of them and observed the fighting.

'It looks like a civil war!' Okami said. 'But why? What is the purpose?' His question was soon answered.

'YOU! What side are you on?' Came a voice over the sounds of gunshots and swords clashing. Terra looked forwards. A Garden faculty was running towards them, his yellow hat tipping sideways. 'What side are you on?' he repeated.

'Side?' Hayden asked. 'What sides?'

'You must be one of them!' the faculty screamed. 'Bring the monster now!' Before any of them could prevent it, another garden faculty had released a T-Rexaur, the most dangerous monster in Balamb. It resembled a large, red dinosaur. Its teeth were long and pointed and its claws could easily rip you open. Terra and the others stood their ground, wielding their weapons.

'What is going on?' Loz asked as she threw her shuriken. It narrowly missed the T-Rexaur's face and span round, coming back to Loz like a boomerang.

'I don't know but I'm sure we're going to find out.' Kai leapt in, hailing shotgun bullets into the T-Rexaur's face. The bullets caused some damage, but it shook them off, opening its huge jaws and roaring. Spit fell from its mouth and landed on the floor, narrowly missing Zack.

'These are my best shoes!' he yelled, running full pelt, his fists flailing. His knuckle dusters collided straight into the monster's stomach, causing it to exhale sharply. It moved back slightly as the force pushed it backwards, but it quickly regained its footing. It roared loudly and charged, running straight for Terra. Hayden threw himself in front but Okami caught it first. His sword shone slightly in the sun as it found its way through the T-Rexaur's skull. Blood spewed across the floor, decorating it a deep red. Mikota applauded as Okami stood up again after bringing his sword to the ground.

'Thank you.' Okami said, taking a bow


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It seemed that the Garden had been split into two factions. Those who supported the headmaster, Cid, and those who were with the Garden master, Norg. Terra had never known about Norg until today and so it came as a shock to her to think that others would just support him out of the blue. Obviously, she was on Cid's side. The group ran together through the great hallways of the Garden, helping out those who were fighting monsters, and stopping fighting between the two factions. It seemed however to be completely useless. The fighting raged on and so Terra decided to take everyone to see Dr Kadowaki, who had taken charge whilst Cid was hidden away from the fighting.

'Terra!' Kadowaki said as they entered the infirmary. 'I see you succeeded in your mission,' she noticed Loz who waved back, 'and gathered some more friends. What can I do for you?' Terra brought everyone in and gathered them around Dr Kadowaki, who sat down in her chair. Kadowaki seemed a bit taken back by the sight of Okami, but she didn't say anything.

'What's going on here?' Zack asked, banging his fists on her desk.

'Calm down Zack.' She replied. 'I am doing all that I can do, but Squall was here earlier. He and two of his friends are talking to Cid as we speak.'

'Squall came back?' Terra queried. 'I thought he was a SeeD.'

'He is but there seems to be a problem.' Dr Kadowaki fiddled with her fingers. 'There appears to be some missiles heading this way from Galbadia. I'm afraid their mission didn't go to plan.'

'MISSILES!' Kai screamed. 'What the hell did they do to fuck off Galbadia!' Mikota grabbed hold of Kai's arm and tried to calm him down.

'How long do we have?' Okami asked, getting straight to the point. Kadowaki shook her head. Zack began pacing around the room anxiously, swearing under his breath.

'Is there anything we can do?' Hayden asked.

'Help the others. Heal the wounded and stop the fighting. That's all you can do until Squall and Headmaster Cid come up with an answer.' Zack yelled and ran out of the room, closely followed by Kai and a frantic Mikota, trying to keep him under control. Okami sighed.

'We'll do our best.' Terra said as she went to leave the room. 'We'll warn everyone of the attack and get them to a safe place.'

'Thank you Terra.' Kadowaki replied as they left the room. Terra ran around the fountain hall, telling everyone she saw about the missiles. The fighting seemed to have stopped for now as the students were all trying to find a safe place to hide. Suddenly, the floor began to shake. Terra fell forwards onto the floor, causing Hayden to trip over her. Okami managed to jump over them both, landing in front of them crouched down low.

'What was that?' Hayden asked as her helped Terra up off the floor.

'An earthquake?' Terra asked. Okami sniffed the air.

'No. This was something man made.' The ground shook again but this time Terra managed to stay on her feet. She span around. Zack was running towards them with Kai and Mikota following close behind. He stopped, out of breath murmuring something to them, but they couldn't make it out.

'What?' Terra asked, crouching down to where he was bent over.

'Garden...*huff*...circle...*puff*...flying!' He said, still out of breath.

'The Garden is flying!' Mikota screamed in excitement. 'But the missiles are still coming. We need to move away.' Not soon after she had finished speaking, a loud whooshing sound could be heard. Terra looked up. Through the glass windows above their heads she could see them. They were heading straight up into the air, ready to come down right on top of them. She grabbed hold of Hayden's arm and closed her eyes. She could hear as they sped downwards and collided into the ground. Smoke and dust flew everywhere causing them to cough uncontrollably. As soon as it began to clear, they took a look around. Balamb Garden hadn't been touched. They were flying away in their new portable home, and Terra couldn't be more excited.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The Garden coursed gently over the waves as it continued onwards. They had narrowly missed Balamb town as the Garden first took flight, but a bit of smashing from Squall helped turn it away. For now, they were just floating on the water with no way of steering. Terra had run almost instantly to the balcony on the second floor to have a look, bumping into Squall and his friends as they came out. The water was so calming and gentle. She walked to the edge of the balcony and peered over, watching the waves hitting the bottom of the Garden. She suddenly felt arms wrapping around her waist and turned to see Hayden, who rested his head on her shoulder. She smiled and turned back round to watch the horizon. Mikota stayed away from the edge. Apparently, she was seasick and didn't want to feel even more so. Kai, Zack, Loz and OKami however, all peered over the side to have a look.

'This is beautiful.' Terra said, kissing Hayden on the cheek. 'I wonder where we're going.'

'No idea.' Hayden replied. 'I think we should just enjoy it for now.' Terra nodded but then her mind began to wander. Her powers had been so strong. Maybe there was a way of controlling it, then, she remembered the tablet. She turned around suddenly taking Hayden by surprise.

'The tablet!' she said. Hayden looked confused. 'The one we found in Phoenix's lair. It might tell me something about how to control my powers.' Hayden sighed deeply. The peace had gone. Terra dug deep into her pocket and pulled out all the pieces, and then she crouched onto the floor attempting to arrange the pieces together. Okami noticed what she was doing and went over to help. It didn't take long for them to complete it. The carvings depicted a person in the centre with the elements of fire and ice on one side and water and earth on the other. Above the person's head was a symbol which Terra didn't recognise. It showed a pair of hands curving around a spiral as though it was holding it. She tried to think of what it meant but she had no idea. Instead she turned her attention to the writing at the bottom. There was some of it missing but it wouldn't have mattered anyway. It was all written in some kind of ancient language with symbols and pictures. 'I can't make out what it says' she said after a good few minutes.

'Well those are the hands of healing.' Mikota suddenly said, pointing to the hands symbol above the person's head. Terra was surprised. How did she know that? Mikota realised what Terra was thinking and began to explain. 'I learnt about it on my SeeD travels. I've seen something like it before in Esthar.'

'Do you understand the writing?' Okami asked. Mikota shook her head.

'That's far too ancient for me too read. I don't think anyone knows that language anymore. I think it's called the Lokkan language, the ancient language of the world.'

'You sure do know a lot.' Zack said, walking over and patting Mikota on the shoulder. She almost buckled under his strength.

'Well it all comes with passing your SeeD exam. You get to learn all about the world and its history.'

'I think we should take it to headmaster Cid and see what he thinks.' Kai suggested. 'He has to know something seeing as he founded this place.' The others all nodded in agreement and decided to take their find to Cid, whose office was on the third floor. Hayden walked next to Terra as they continued along the corridor to the central lift. He smiled at her.

'I know you want to know as much as you can about your origin,' he began. Terra looked confused. 'but don't get your hopes up too high. I don't want you to be disappointed.' Terra nodded. She knew that he was just trying to be nice but she wanted to know everything and she would go to great lengths to find out more about herself, like where her powers had come from, how it had passed into her family and more importantly, how she could control them.

The lift jerked upwards as Loz pushed the button to the third floor. Zack stepped out at the top first, followed soon by the others. Terra fell behind as they made their way into Cid's office through the two great doors. Would it be a risk to let Cid know too? He was such a nice man but she didn't want her powers to be widely known. What if someone else like phoenix would appear and use he friends to get to her again? She didn't want to risk it.

'Good afternoon everyone.' Cid's voice was heard clearly. 'How can I help you, Terra?' Terra looked up. She had been completely unaware that her feet had brought her in front of his desk. She looked around her. Everyone was waiting for her to speak, but she couldn't. She held the tablet close to her chest, breathing heavily. No. I'm not going to let it happen again! She thought to herself. Turning tail she pushed everyone out of the way and ran to the lift. Hayden called after her and chased her but he failed to make it to her in time. The lift closed and she went down, emerging on the first floor in the great hall. She ran as fast as she could out of the Garden, checking that the others hadn't caught up to her. They hadn't. She fled to the main gates, tears falling down her cheeks. She couldn't go back. Her friends had done so much for her and she didn't want them to become in any danger. Now was her turn to help them. Water cascaded against the side of the Garden as she looked over the side where the main road had been before. Holding her breath, she dove down into the water with no idea of where she was going, as long as they couldn't find her.

It can't happen again! she thought to herself as she drifted deeper and deeper down in the water. I won't let it!


End file.
